Deny Thy Father
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: The line was drawn in the sand but try as they might, they continued to cross it. Their romance was doomed from the start. Two people who were taught from an early age to hate each other. Is it possible that these two star-crossed lovers can change the hatred between their families before it's too late? Or will they suffer the fate that was written in the stars for them.
1. Welcome to Carrington

**Dont own Glee **

* * *

**Ch.1 Welcome to Carrington**

Two crime families. The Joneses and the Evans. They ran the large metropolis of Carrington, Ohio, also known as the New York City of the Midwest. The hatred between the families went far back and spanned several generations. A constant battle for dominance between them throughout the years. The old hatred grew to new disdain as fathers told their sons of the rivalry. Hatred ran deep in their blood and even deeper in their hearts.

* * *

It was late at night when it happened. Azimio and Karofsky were spending their night walking around the streets of Carrington, trying to pick up women.

"All I'm saying is, that if I can get a mami with a nice ass, I'd be good," Azimio said, laughing with his best friend.

"Yeah sure," Karofsky chuckled.

"Seriously. Especially if she's from this side of town. All I gotta say is 'hey baby, take a look at this," he said, flashing his gun. "And they I tell her how many of Jones men I took out with this shit. Easy as that."

"Except when you tell her you haven't taken any of his men out. We all know Puckerman would have laid us out if we tried," Karofsky said. A group of 3 women walked past them.

"Puckerman is a pussy," Azimio said. "He's a kid running around with a big gun, talking too much. He ain't shit!"

The girls giggled as they turned around to look at Azimio and Karofsky.

"Lemme get their number," Azimio said, turning to nod his head at them.

"No," Karofsky said, stopping him.

"What? Look Karofsky, I get that you like the dick but come on, I'm trying to get some," he said.

"No, I mean don't hit on them. They're Jones' girls. I mean don't they just scream east side trash."

"I don't give a fuck what they scream, as long as I can fuck them, I'm good. Hell I'd even fuck them in front of Jones! And Puckerman too!"

"Azimio man, shut up!" Karofsky warned. 2 men walked past them, giving them stiff looks. "Those are some of Jones men now."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Azimio said confidently.

"Fine," Karofsky said, crossing his arms. "Go get yourself killed."

"Karofsky stop being a little bitch man! Watch this," he said, walking over to the menacing men.

"Azimio, what the hell are you doing?" Karofsky whisper yelled. It was too late. Azimio made his way over to the men and lifted his shirt up, flashing his weapon. The two men noticed.

"You flashing that at us?" Matt, the taller one asked.

"Nah man," Azimio said, shaking his head. "I'm just fixing my shirt."

"D'you hear this bullshit J.B.I?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I hear it," the shorter man with glasses and a Jew fro said.

"Look, I said I didn't flash my piece okay," Azimio said.

"Azimio, let's just go," Karofsky said, pulling Azimio away. Matt laughed heartily.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Matt asked. "Yeah, take him away. I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

Azimio pushed Karofsky off of him and took a step closer to Matt. He was inches from his face.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he asked.

"I said I wouldn't want you to get hur-" before the words could get out of Matt's mouth, Azimio had tackled him to the floor. Punches were being thrown as Karofsky tried to pull the two men apart. J.B.I. Joined in as well but began to hit Karofsky.

"Argh!" someone yelled out as a fist connected with a face. The four men were in a giant fighting ball, hitting and kicking one another. Matt squatted over Azimio as he kicked him roughly in the side.

"I guess Evans is hiring a bunch of little bitches now huh?" He kicked him again but this time instead of taking the hit, Azimio reached into his pants and pulled his gun out, firing one shot into Matt's chest. Someone nearby screamed and people from outside the club began to disperse. More gunshots sounded as J.B.I. And Karofsky pulled out their weapons. J.B.I , Azimio and Karofsky exchanged gunfire with one another, resulting in all 4 lying dead on the street.

* * *

Detective Sylvester walked onto the crime scene, a disgusted look drawn on her face. She had just gotten off the phone with Mayor Schuester and received yet another lashing about these crime wars. Sue had been a detective for Carrington Police Department for 20 years and not a day went by when she didn't have to worry about a war going on between the Evans and the Joneses.

"What have you got Becky?" Sue asked the coroner who was covering the bodies up.

"4 males. 2 African American, 2 Caucasian. They've been identified as Matt Rutherford and Jacob Ben Israel, who work for Jones, and Roger Azimio and David Karofsky who work for Evans."

"How do you know?" Sue asked.

"Witnesses," Becky said rising up. Sue nodded her head and made her way to the crowd of people but Becky stopped her. "Don't bother going to ask them to testify or anything against Jones and Evans. They just helped me out. The witness said it started out as a pissing contest in which they all lost." Becky and Sue walked under the crime tape. Sue sighed heavily, obviously frustrated.

"The mayor called again. He's sick of this war they have going on and personally so am I. If I have to put one more woman's son in the morgue or jail, I think I might lose it Becky."

"I get it Sue... it's tough. Unfortunately Jones and Evans are two tough men. Nothing is gonna stop them from fighting like this."

"Yeah... and especially since I heard that Jones has it in with the same Mexican Cartel Evans has been itching for. Something has to make these two ego driven men stop this fighting."

Becky shrugged and pulled her rubber gloves off.

"This war goes all the way back, Sue. My grandmother used to tell me the story. It's generations long hatred. It wont change overnight," Becky said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sue sighed. "See ya back at the station Becky."

Sue got into her squad car and made the short drive back to the police station. As soon as Sue stepped foot into the office, her name was called.

"Detective Sylvester, my office." Sue groaned loudly and entered her captain, Figgin's office.

"Yes sir," she said.

"I'd like you to meet David Martinez. He's your new partner," Figgins said, sitting in his seat.

"But sir... I thought we agreed no partners," Sue said.

"You agreed to that Sue. I didn't," Figgins looked down at the paperwork on his desk. "Have fun."

Sue tried to keep her anger under control as she walked out of the office. She could already tell that David was a wide eyed newbie and to be honest, Sue didn't need a newbie. They slowed her down.

"It's really an honor to be working with you," David said. Sue turned around to look at the handsome man.

"Okay, I only have one rule, do not, and I repeat do not under any circumstances try to grab coffee with me like we're buddies. I don't want to be friends with you so don't try. Any questions?" she asked.

David nodded his head. "Yeah... what are you working on?"

"A quadruple homicide. They killed one another so there isn't much to do except for paperwork."

"We aren't going to investigate?" David asked.

"They're apart of the mob war that's plaguing this city so no, we aren't going to investigate," she said.

"Mob war?" David wondered.

Sue chuckled. "You have no idea what is going on in this city do you? Well then Martinez, welcome to Carrington," she said, tossing a file full of papers onto his desk.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I had this idea in my head for a while and I just had to get it out. If you recognize some Romeo and Juliet undertones, then good, youre super smart :) **

**Please tell me what you think? Should I keep going or not? **

**XOXO**


	2. Happy Birthday Mercedes

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

**Ch. 2 Happy Birthday Mercedes**

"Happy Birthday dear Mercy, Happy birthday to you!" Mercedes "Mercy" Jones smiled at each of her guests. It was her 22nd birthday and she was surrounded by friends.

"Happy Birthday Baby girl," Reggie Jones said into the microphone. Mercy smiled at her father, before adjusting the tiara on her head. "I hope you like your gift."

Reggie handed her daughter a slim black velvet box. She gasped as she opened it, before running up to hug her father.

"Thank you Daddy!" She squealed, running her hand across the diamonds on the charm bracelet. One was the letters MJ the other charm was a music note and the final charm was a paw print for her favorite thing in the world, her Westie, Kirby. She shouldn't be surprised, she had practically told her father she wanted the bracelet, and since she was his only child, she got it. She was a typical Mob princess. She got what she wanted, when she wanted it.

Mercy's three best friends, Santana, Tina, and Kurt crowded around her, gazing at the jewelry.

Santana and Mercy had bonded in middle school over their matching Louis Vuitton back packs. It wasn't until high school when they both realized that their fathers were involved in the same business. Santana's dad being Santiago Lopez, the head of the Mexican Cartel connection in the Midwest. He was as ruthless as Reggie Jones and feared by most. It made the two girls even happier when their father's went into business together.

Tina and Mercy had met at a Coldplay concert after they were seated next to each other and both had back stage passes. When they both realized they went to the same high school, they became fast friends. Their friendship only strengthened when Reggie found out that Tina's father, Andy, had his hand in illegal shipping of products and got into business with him.

Kurt was the only one of Mercy friends that had nothing to do with drugs, cartel, or any other organized crime. They had known each other the longest, since 3rd grade and Kurt had been there for Mercy when her mother died when she was 11.

"I'm gonna guess 10 karats," Santana said. Mercy rolled her eyes.

"This matches your dress Mercy! It's perfect," Kurt squealed.

"Isn't it?" she asked. She looked over at her father who was being talked to by one of his men. His face went hard and his thick, black, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. Mercy knew that look. She knew it anywhere. It was the look he got when he found out his wife had died, and it was the look he always got when work came up while it was family time. Reggie checked his Rolex watch and nodded his head, hopping off the stage and making his way to his daughter.

"Hey baby girl," he said, sadly.

"You gotta go?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah… I'm sorry baby. But you have fun with your friends, don't get into any trouble. You hear me?"

"Yes daddy," she said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek and watching as he along with his men left the party room. She tried not to look or feel sad; it was her 21st birthday after all.

Mercy's "brother" Puck hugged her quickly before smiling down at her.

"Happy birthday Mamas…" he muttered.

"Thanks, Pucky," she said, kissing his cheek and watching as he followed her father out of the party house. Puck was one of Reggie's most loyal employees and had been welcomed into the family after his own blood relatives abandoned him. Even though legally his last name was Puckerman, Noah was a Jones through and through.

Mercy watched Puck, her father and the rest of his men leave her party. Her face fell.

"Oh, honey. It's okay," Kurt said, hugging her.

"Yeah, besides since daddy's gone we can play," Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"San, I'm not going to another lesbian club with you," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, last time this chick asked me if I liked my rice sticky or dry. I don't know if that was racist or sexual!" Tina said.

"I was gonna say that we should hit up that new club on the North side," Santana said.

"San, I can't. This is my party; if I leave, everyone will wonder where the hell the birthday girl went."

"Okay, that can be solved," Santana said, pushing through the crowd until she was at the stage. She lifted the mic up to her mouth and tapped it several times. "Excuse me… hi I'm Santana, best friend of the birthday girl-"

Kurt and Tina both scoffed.

"—and this party is officially over. Thank you for coming. Leave all gifts on the table unless they cost less than $100 and exit out of the front door and take nothing with you!"

Everyone looked around at each other and mumbled to one another.

"What is she doing?" Tina asked. Santana looked around at the still standing people and scrunched her face up.

"Yo! I said get the fuck outta here!" Everyone began to file out of the room, muttering a weak happy birthday to Mercy as they passed her.

"Thanks for coming," she said as the last person left. "What the fuck Santana? Now I'm gonna be known as the girl who kicked everyone out of her party."

"No you're gonna be known as the girl who got to hang out with her 3 best friends at the best new club in Carrington on her birthday," she smiled. Mercy couldn't help but smirk back.

"Okay, but I'm keeping my tiara on," Mercy said.

* * *

"Sammy! Are you listening?" Dwight Evans lightly smacked his son's cheek. "Sam!"

"Yea, pops, I'm listening," Sam lied.

"No you aren't! Focus Sam. One day, I'm not gonna be around to teach you this. One day you're gonna be in charge and this will all be your kingdom."

"You sound like Mufasa from Lion King," Sam said. Dwight smacked his son again and pointed a finger in his face.

"Don't get fucking cute Sam! You could get yourself killed if you don't pay attention," he said. Dwight pointed to the Evan's family crest tattoo Sam had just gotten under his collar bone. "You see that? We all have that for a reason! It means something. It means we know about this game and we know how to win."

Sam stood up and groaned loudly. "What's there to know? Don't trust cops, unless you're paying them, marry within the group, and stay the fuck away from the Joneses. I got it."

"Do you? Those Jones have been on our back since your great grandfather was running his bootlegging club. Do you even know why we hate the Joneses?"

"I have no idea?" Sam said, smirking. Dwight resisted the urge to smack his son again.

"Sam, I-"

"I was joking Pops. I know what started the hatred," Sam put on a mock impression of his father's voice. "It all started in 1920 when Samuel Evans the 1st was running his bootlegging business. He had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, the mayor, the police chief, everyone, except for a young kid named, Joshua Jones. Joshua was a smart kid. He knew how to make the best liquor for cheap and without getting caught, but he was young. No one took him seriously. Yada yada yada Grandpa Sam took Joshua under his wing, yada yada yada Joshua stole Grandpa Sam's idea, yada yada left him for dead and TADAH! Bad blood. I know dad, I've heard the story of Joshua Jones so many times!"

"It's our history, okay. The Joneses are no good. You hear me? First the liquor and now with the cartel. They think they can just steal the Mexican cartel away from us? I don't think so," Dwight grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes, hearing his phone chirp in his pocket. It was a text from his best friend, Finn.

HEADIN 2 NEW CLUB ON NRTH SIDE 2 NITE, U N?

Sam typed out a quick yes before looking back up at his father grumbling.

"Umm Dad, I gotta go," he said.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home. I'm kinda tired," he said. He was 24 years old and still lying to his father like some scared teenager.

"Be careful. I know I don't say it a lot but I care about you."

"I know Pops," Sam said. He waved to his father before getting into his custom black Mustang and starting it.

"Hi Sam!" he heard in his back seat. He jumped and reached for the gun he kept under his seat until he noticed it was Emma, a girl he hooked up with weeks ago.

"What the fuck Emma! I could have fucking killed you! What are you doing in my car?" he asked.

She began to pout. "I wanted to see you."

Sam turned around and tried his hardest to be nice. Okay maybe not his hardest. "Emma, get the fuck out of my car."

"B-but Sammy—"

"No. None of that Sammy shit. I fucked you, that's it. I don't want a relationship with you and as a matter of fact, I never wanted to see you ever again. No offense, but you're not my type."

"Well, what's your type?" she asked hopefully.

"Not you," he said, giving her a fake smile. "So yeah. Bye Emma."

"B-But… I..."

"Emma... look you were a semi-good moan, just leave with what dignity you have left," Sam said.

Emma pouted and crossed her arms defiantly. "I think you're being a bit mean. We had fun last time. I think we could have fun again. Just... gimme a chance."

"Come on! You're a lady! Act like one and get the fuck out of my car."

"Sam..."

"Didn't he say get the fuck out of his car?" Quinn, Sam's cousin and friend said, opening up the passenger side. Quinn had been the older sister Sam had never had and looked out for him just as much as he looked out for her.

"Is this who you're dating now Sammy?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"What? No!" Sam shouted.

"Well I want an explanation. If we're gonna be in a relationship, you can't just have random women in your car," Emma said.

"Are you delusional or something? There is no relationship!" Sam yelled. "Emma, I'm gonna ask you again to get out of my car."

Once again Emma huffed and refused to move.

"Damn, you must be deaf," Quinn said to Sam before pulling out her switch blade and pointing it at Emma's throat. "Get. The Fuck. Out."

Emma nodded her head and fumbled out of the car, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," Sam sighed.

"No problem. Where are you headed?" Quinn asked.

"That new club on the north side. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, you owe me any ways for getting rid of grasshopper legs. Seriously Sam, you need to have better standards. _I_ wouldn't have even fucked her."

"Bullshit and you know it," Sam said. "She's just your type. Brunette and crazy. Just like that ex of yours."

"Rachel was a waste of my time. I should have dumped her a long time ago. If only the sex wasn't so good," Quinn said, smiling widely.

Sam scoffed and started his car, and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, and Tina walked into the crowded club. Santana scoped out the room for any pretty ladies while Kurt did the same for guys. Tina made a b-line to the bar and Mercy decided to follow her.

"Hi, can I get a long island iced tea," she asked the bartender.

"Same," Tina added. "So how's it feel?"

"What" Mercy asked.

"Being 22 now? You're the last of the group to hit it so how's it feel?" The bartender handed them their drinks.

"I dunno," Mercy said, taking a sip of her drink. "I feel like maybe this year is gonna be different. Maybe this year will be my year, ya know?" Tina and Mercy leaned against the bar until Santana walked over to them out of breath. Kurt followed after her laughing.

"Did you already have sex or something?" Tina asked. Santana shook her head.

"I didn't but Santana here is like a gigolo or something. You should have seen the way she scoped out the lesbian or bi-curiously drunk girls. She was on a mission!" Kurt laughed.

"It's called having game Lady Face! I found 2 bi girls. What if we had a threesome? 2 halves make a whole right?" she asked.

Mercy laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "No San, that just makes 1 lesbian and 2 bisexual girls."

"We've only been here like a minute and you already found someone. How is it that I'm still single?" Tina asked.

"You're a prude," Santana answered.

"I am not!" Tina yelled. Mercy took a sip of her drink and watched as her friends argued. Just as she looked up, she locked eyes with a blonde guy who'd just walked in with his friends. His dark green eyes locked in on Mercy and she felt her face heat up. She didn't look away though. This guy was too hot to look away from.

"Tina, it took you like 2 years to have sex with Mike!" Santana said.

"First of all Santana, not all of us are promiscuous like you," Tina defended.

"Promiscuous? What I do is called living life to the fullest. I know what I want and I go and get it. If I like blondes, I'm gonna go and get one. Period!"

"Speaking of blondes, who is that guy eye fucking Mercy," Kurt asked gesturing towards the entrance. Santana slyly looked in that direction, as did Tina.

"I wouldn't say blonde... it's more of a sandy brown," Tina said.

"God Damn!" Santana screamed.

"I know, he is HOT!" Kurt said, beginning to drool.

"No…. look at his lips… mother of god, they look like he got in a fight with a swarm of bees. And the bees must have won. I wonder if he's half trout," Santana said.

Mercy play hit her friend, her eyes still locked in on the stranger.

"He's gay," Kurt declared.

"No he isn't," Mercedes said.

"Yes he is. Look at his perfectly coiffed hair. And his face is too pretty. He's gay," Kurt shrugged again and stole a sip of Mercy drink.

"What about his friend?" Tina asked.

"Freakishly tall kid or pretty blonde?"

Santana jumped up from her slouched stance. "Blonde?" she muttered, their conversation peeking her interest.

"Tallness," Tina said.

"Oh so straight it offends me," Kurt said, nodding his head.

"I wonder if that girl is his sister. They kinda look alike. I wonder if she's gay," Santana wondered aloud.

"What happened to the other two blondes?" Kurt asked.

"I'll put them on the side for now, but that girl with Lips Mcgee... I could see her having my baby," Santana said, staring. Kurt, Tina and Mercy laughed loudly and stopped talking when they noticed the group approaching them.

"I think I might die," Santana said dramatically.

"Drama Queen," Kurt said.

Sam, Finn and Quinn walked up to the group of friends, and took seats near them. Santana instantly pounced on the opportunity to talk with Quinn while Kurt went towards the dance floor, Tina and Finn following him.

"Happy Birthday," Sam said over the music to Mercedes.

"How'd you know?" she asked back. Sam pointed at the tiara on Mercy's head and smirked.

"It was either that or your bachelorette party."

"Right."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh... Kayla," Mercy lied. She had a rule. You never tell a guy you meet in the club your real name. That was how you got stalkers going around town looking for you.

"Well Kayla the birthday girl, Can I buy you a drink? I kinda have a rule of buying the most beautiful girl in the club a drink so... it would ruin my street cred if you say no," Sam said, smiling at her. Mercy chuckled before showing him her iced tea.

"I'm fine but thanks. I'm guessing you use that corny line on every gullible girl don't you?" she asked.

Sam clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch! That was my best line. I guess I just couldn't find one that would fit to at least somewhat woo a girl like you."

"Wow," Mercy said astonished. She was so sick of these 'pick up line' guys. All they did was use a line to try and get into a girl's pants. It was annoying. "You're good. You're so good. Okay Casanova, go ahead."

"Go ahead with what?" Sam asked confused.

"Hit me with your best pick up line. The one that has all the ladies throwing their panties at you," she said.

Sam shook his head. "No, no... I'm not that type of guy. I'm coming off as a tool but I'm really a good guy."

Mercy raised an eyebrow. "That was it? That was your line?"

"No... I'm saying, I don't have a line. Actually if I'm being honest, I don't chase women. They come to me," Sam said. Mercy nodded her head before scoffing in amazement. She stood up from her seat and turned to walk away only to feel a warm hand pull her back. Electricity ran through her arm and she felt it go slightly numb.

"Wait! I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I'm being kind of an ass huh?" Sam asked. He wondered what was going on with him. He never made a fool of himself in front of a woman he wanted. Ever. That just didn't happen. The Evans men always had a way with women.

"Kinda," Mercy said. Sam let go of her hand and sighed.

"Blame it on word vomit. Can we just start over?" he asked. He sensed Mercy's hesitation. "Please?"

"Fine."

"Good," he said. "I'm Sam."

"I'm Mercy," she said. Sam shook her hand but stopped.

"Wait.. I thought you said your name was Kayla?" He asked.

"Yeah... I lied. So I guess you weren't the only ass around here," she said, smiling.

"I guess not. Can I buy you that drink yet?" Sam wondered.

Mercy nodded her head, giggling to herself. "Yeah, Sam, you can buy me a drink."

* * *

**A/N: Hello party people! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for the follows and favorites and of course, reviews! **

**Let me know what you guys want to see next. I have a bit of writers block. So let me know what you guys wanna see happen next. I said before it's kinda romeo and juliet like, but it's not gonna go completely along side that story line. **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie! Youre the best!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	3. Prepare

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

Ch. 3 Prepare

Reggie and Puck sat in the living room of the upscale condo, surrounded by several armed men.

"What the hell d'you mean Matt and J.B.I. are dead? How?" Reggie asked, rubbing his temples.

"Evan's men... there was a fight," Wes, one of Reggie's workers said.

"This ends tonight!" Puck said angrily. He pulled out his gun and cocked it back. "I'm gonna go put a bullet in Evan's skull!"

Reggie pulled him back and gripped his shoulders. "Calm down Noah... the time will come when we get to get rid of Evans once and for all."

"We can't keep letting him have the upper hand," Thad, another employee said.

Reggie walked behind the young man and smacked the back of his head.

"Evans will never have the upper hand."

"I heard that Evans was trying to woo Santiago. Not to mention The Mottas are in talk with him for access to Westerville," Nick said, shaking his blonde head.

Reggie shook his head, and sat down on the couch. "Santiago is loyal to a tee and Motta owes me. If he were to be that stupid and make the mistake of flipping on us, he's gonna have to pay me back 100 fold."

"So what now?" Puck asked.

"Now? We prepare," Reggie said with a maniacal grin.

* * *

Sue sat down in her chair, her feet resting on her desk, and rocked back and forth. Her hat rested neatly on her head, covering her closed eyes. It had been a relatively calm day since the shooting and she was enjoying it.

"I found something interesting," David said, standing over Sue's desk. He showed Sue the file he had found, and waited for her reaction.

"What is that?" she asked from under her hat.

"Turns out, Reggie Jones has an illegal music distribution company " David said, pointing excitedly down to the paper.

Sue scoffed "So," she said.

"So... we should go get him. Pick him up! Maybe get something on him, and take him off the streets."

"It won't work," Sue said.

"Why not?" David asked.

"Because kid, Reggie Jones has at least half of this precinct on his pay roll. It won't work."

"We could try," he said. "And what about Dwight Evans? There's plenty of things we could arrest him on. Prostitution rings, drug dealing, drug trafficking!"

Sue sighed, and kicked her feet from off the desk. She lifted her hat with one hand and glared at her younger partner. "Look... I get that you're new and you wanna make a difference and trust me, I want to catch Evans and Jones as much as you do but it won't work. It won't work unless we have something solid on them. Something that we can hand to the D.A. so she can put those two scum bags away for good."

"It saddens me that Detectives have gotten so heartless these days," David said, shaking his head.

Sue's eye twitched as she got up. She stood behind David and gripping his arm and twisting it behind him.

"Ahh!" he shouted, bending over the desk.

"No one else has spent their career and their lives trying to stop Jones and Evans! Don't come in here with your high and mighty bullshit telling me that I don't care! I care more than you think!" Sue released a red faced David and stormed out of the office area, leaving him standing and rubbing his arm.

"You shouldn't do that," A large woman said, walking up to David.

"What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't piss her off... especially when it comes to the Evans and Joneses. It's a sore subject," the woman said. "I'm Detective Beiste by the way."

"Nice to meet you," David said extending his hand. Beiste shook it quickly and smiled.

"You're new here?" she asked.

"Yeah," David said, resting into his seat.

"Well then you don't know," Beiste said.

"Know what?"

"Maybe about 10 years ago Sue's sister got involved with the Evans, Jones beef and ended up dead."

"What?" David gasped.

Beiste nodded her head. "Yeah, she doesn't tell everyone the details but... it was serious. Ever since then she was kinda hell bent on taking the two families down."

"I didn't know," David muttered.

"Yeah, well, you do now," Beiste sighed. "Don't feel bad. You can redeem yourself at the Mayor's ball."

"The what?"

"The Mayor's ball. It's kinda like an annual fundraiser that brings all of the city's socialites out. The police department always shadows it. Makes sure nothing goes down. The Jones and Evans show up every year."

"And they're allowed?" David asked.

"Yup," Beiste said, nodding her head.

"These men may be criminals but they've built up Carrington to be what it is today. The good, the bad, and the ugly." Beist gave David one last soft smile and went back to her work, leaving David to think.

* * *

Mercy woke up the next morning, her head pounding. She sat up straight in her bed and groaned, rubbing at her throbbing temples.

"What happened last night?" she asked, wrapping the blanket around her naked body. A deep rolling groan sounded next to her.

"My head feels like I got hit by a truck," Sam said sitting up. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his usually plump lips were swollen and red.

Mercy pulled her knees up under her chin and shook her head. She was not this type of girl. She didn't take guys home and sleep with them. She got to know them, dated them for a while... _then_ she slept with them. But this guy... the last thing she remembered was drinking and laughing with Sam and then it all went fuzzy.

"Did you roofie me?" she asked, her voice sounding groggy and dry.

"What? No!"

"Okay... good... so I just got drunk the regular way," she sighed, falling back onto her warm sheets.

"Did you roofie me?" Sam questioned.

Mercy glared at him. "I was joking."

"This is not a joking time," Mercy said, rubbing her hand through her disheveled hair.

"Well if it helps, at least it was good," Sam shrugged.

"How the hell do you remember?" she asked.

"I don't," he said, running a soft finger down Mercy's neck. "But besides the several condom wrappers on the floor, you look like you got attacked by a leech."

Mercy chuckled and touched her neck.

"Have you been talking to Santana? And what about you?"

"I look good," Sam laughed.

"No you don't..." she said, rolling her eyes down Sam's sculpted body. "Your hair, your lips, your.. Oh my god!" She sat up straight and scooted closer to Sam, pointing at his neck. "Did I do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, confusion covering his face. He threw the sheets off of his body and went over to the mirror above Mercy's chest.

"Oh my god! Cover yourself man!" Mercy shouted, tossing a sheet at him. Sam grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist, looking into the mirror. He lifted his chin, finding a prominent bite mark.

"Damn woman!" he shouted. "Are you a vampire?"

"You should see your back," Mercy said innocently.

Sam turned around slowly so he could see his back and noticed several long scratch marks going across. "I feel like these should hurt, but for some odd reason, they just turn me on more."

"I can see that," Mercy mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling softly.

Sam turned around and walked back over to the bed, sitting down and scooting closer to Mercy.

"Well at least we have something to remember each other by," he said, rubbing his hand across Mercy's face and neck.

"I normally don't do this," she said softly. "I don't sleep with random guys."

"What if I'm not random," Sam whispered, moving closer to her.

"What d'you mean?" Mercy asked.

"I dunno... I'm just saying random shit so when I kiss you it won't be weird," Sam chuckled, rubbing his lips against hers but not full on kissing her.

"You're a tease," Mercy smirked.

"Something like that," Sam said finally before kissing her fully. Mercy wanted to fall into the kiss but she stopped herself.

"Wait!" she said pulling away. She grabbed one of the sheets, wrapped it around her body and shuffled into the bathroom.

"Um..." Sam mumbled, staring at her.

"Morning breath," She said, squirting toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "It's a pet peeve. I have an extra toothbrush if you want."

"Yeah," Sam said, getting up and heading into her bathroom. Mercy stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and grabbed one of the new toothbrushes from her cabinet and handed it to Sam. She glanced down at his naked body and groaned.

"Oh come on!" she gasped.

"What?" Sam asked, putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush. "I like being naked."

"No, really? I had no idea," Mercy said sarcastically.

Silence fell over the bathroom, the only sound that could be heard was the scrubbing of teeth. Mercy stole peeks of Sam in the mirror and couldn't help but smile while brushing her teeth. She couldn't remember all that they had talked about last night, but what she knew was that this guy must be something special because he was currently brushing his teeth in her bathroom. Naked.

Sam winked at Mercy before scooting her over so he could spit into the sink. He got a handful of water and gargled, before spitting again. When he was finished, he wiped the excess water off of his face and leaned against the door frame. Mercy finally finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth out.

"So now what?" Mercy asked, putting her toothbrush back in it's container.

An evil smirk spread across Sam's face as he backed Mercy into the countertop.

"I don't know... you tell me," he said, his green eyes growing dark with lust.

"I could.. um.. make breakfast or something... or coffee."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said, lifting Mercy up and setting her on the countertop.

"I should... go... start... then," Mercy said, her breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"Yeah, we should," Sam said, huskily, before dipping his head and kissing at her neck.

"Or we could order in..." Mercy moaned.

"Stop talking," Sam said, looking up and kissing her roughly. Mercy allowed herself to enjoy the kiss and draped her arms around Sam's shoulders.

Sam grabbed Mercy's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Mint. It was what their kiss tasted like. Smooth, cool tongues fought for domination as Mercy ran her hand through Sam's silky hair. Her hand went down his chest, feeling the rough skin of a tattoo. She gently pulled away and looked down at it, obviously a family crest. She'd seen it before, but she didnt know where.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," She said, shaking her head.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before dipping his head to kiss her. He stopped when his cellphone rang, loudly in the bedroom.

"Is that yours?" Mercy asked.

"Ignore it," Sam muttered, kissing her. The phone continued to ring as they kissed. "Shit," he groaned. He reluctantly took a step back and went to grab his phone out of his jeans pockets.

"What!" he shouted into the phone.

"Sam? Where are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm out. What the fuck d'you want?" he asked angrily.

"Did I interrupt something?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, you kinda did now what do you want?"

"Your dad needs to see you. Something about Azimio and Karofsky."

"What about em?" Sam sighed.

"They uh... they're dead."

Sam rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't too close with Azimio but Karofsky was one of his friends. Sam was the first person he told about being gay. "How?"

"Joneses flunkies," Finn explained.

"Fuck. Alright, I'll be there. Gimme an hour," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the house."

"Yeah." Sam tapped the end button on his cellphone and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Mercy asked, waking into the bedroom.

"Yeah..." Sam said, nodding his head. "Um.. I gotta go."

"Okay," Mercy said, holding the sheet tighter around her body.

Sam started getting dressed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Mercy watched as he dressed frantically.

"Umm... I wish I could stay longer," Sam said, after he put his sneakers on.

"Yeah," Mercy said, nodding her head. "Me too."

"Well at least I know where you live right?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she said again.

"So I'll see you around?" Sam wondered.

"For sure," Mercy said, giving him a weak smile. Sam walked over to her and kissed her softly on the forehead before walking out of the bedroom and leaving the apartment.

Mercy finally released the air she held in her chest and threw herself onto her bed, covering her face.

* * *

**A/N: HI! I hope you guys liked this update. I know it's been a while but I had serious writers block for this story but got an idea when I was watching a show. So thank you El Capo 2! **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	4. Final Preparations

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

**Ch.4 Final Preparations**

"Where were you?" Finn asked, when Sam finally pulled up in front of the large house.

"I went home with someone last night," he explained, getting out of the car.

"That girl from the club?"

"Yeah," Sam said nodding his head.

"Except I guess I got so bombed I don't remember any of it. I don't even remember driving to her house which scares the shit outta me."

"Don't let Dwight hear you talking about the club. I told him you just slept in," Finn muttered as they entered Dwight Evans' office.

"Hey Dad," Sam said. His father turned around in his chair, a hard look on his face. He clasped his hands in front of his face and rested his elbows on the top of the desk.

"Azimio and Karofsky are dead," Dwight muttered.

"I know," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Jones..." Dwight whispered. His jaw twitched as his leg bounced up and down. Dwight rose from his seat, and with one swift move, pushed all of the things off of his desk in an angry fit. He breathed out, and adjusted his suit. "That family has been the thorn in our side for decades."

"I know dad," Sam said, hoping his father would calm down.

He knew how his father could be when it got on the subject of the Joneses. He could go on for hours on a tangent that wouldn't solve anything and just cause the older man an aneurism. Dwight clenched his jaw, a clear sign that he was brooding.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Dwight called.

Stevie Evans walked into the office, his shaggy blonde hair covering over his blue eyes. He looked like a blue eyed version of his older brother, a little blonder and a bit more lanky. "Mom just called and said Stacy and I have to go to that ball and that she's picking out my suit now. Is that true?"

"Yes," Dwight nodded his head.

"You're 16 now, it's time you went."

"Yeah, no offense dad but those fundraisers seem lame."

"They aren't lame Steven," Dwight said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. He was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"But dad... Beth and I have a date tonight. Cant I skip this year?" Stevie asked.

"No," Dwight muttered.

"But dad-"

"I said no!" he shouted.

Sam sensed his father's anger and led his younger brother out of the office. "Come on Steve..."

Finn shut the door behind them, and took a step back as Sam rested his hands on Stevie's shoulders.

"What's up with him?" Stevie asked, pointing his thumb towards the office.

"He's just frustrated. You know how it is," Sam smiled.

Dwight tried as hard as he could to keep his younger children out of his dangerous business. He'd done the same with Sam, not telling him about the nature of his work until he was 17.

"I tell you what, I'll talk to him. You take Beth out."

"Really?" Stevie asked, smiling.

"Yeah... but you gotta promise me next year you'll come. Dad kinda sees this as a family outing."

"I promise," Stevie said, smiling. "Thanks Sam." Stevie jogged up the stairs of the large house.

"He reminds me of you," Finn muttered.

"Yeah," Sam said nodding his head.

"Except he doesn't question where all this money comes from the way I did."

"Sammy!" a high pitch voice called.

Sam and Finn looked ahead to the entrance, a mature looking Stacy walking in. Her wavy blonde hair,  
blowing softly as she took each step. Sam took one look at her outfit and cringed. Her short denim skirt, hugged her teenage body too tight. The neckline of the shirt she had on dipped too low for Sam's liking.

"Hey Finn," Stacy said.

"Hey," Finn waved softly.

"Hi boys," Mary Evans said.

"Hi Mrs. Evans," Finn muttered.

Sam didn't even bother to greet his mother. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sam asked.

"What?" Stacy asked, dropping her several shopping bags.

"That... where are your clothes?" he asked.

"It's a skirt Sam," Stacy said, shaking her head.

"No its a piece of cloth barely covering you," he pointed out, feeling the need to throw a blanket around his little sister.

"Sam, leave her alone. It's cute," Mary said, placing her own shopping bags down.

"It's not cute mom. It makes her look easy. She's 16."

"Whatever Sam," Stacy said walking past her brother. "I see half of the things the girls you bring home wear."

"They're women, Stacy! You're a little girl who shouldn't be dressing like a hooker," Sam said gruffly

"Grow up Sam! This isn't medieval times! I can wear whatever the hell I want!" Stacy shouted, taking her bags upstairs.

"Leave her alone Sammy... she's a young woman," Mary said.

"You shouldn't let her wear stuff like that," Sam said.

"I think I know what is and what isn't good for my daughter to wear," Mary said, scowling at her oldest child.

"Do you?"

"Yes! She likes it... if she's happy, I'm happy."

Sam scoffed. "Funny, I thought you were happy when you could drop the kids off with a nanny and go on your merry way."

"Do not talk to me like that," Mary said, a hurt look on her face.

Sam turned away, a disgusted look on his face. Mary and Sam had never had a good relationship. Sam was 8 when she gave birth to the twins and it disgusted him how she would just leave them with whoever to go to the spa or go shopping. In his eyes, Mary was a neglectful parent, always chasing the next clothing trend instead of taking care of her children. Sam walked out of the house and went to his car. Mary huffed and ran up the stairs, her shopping bags in tow.

"Where are you headed?" Finn called behind Sam.

"I gotta head home and clean up for this shenanigan. Are you coming tonight?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah... I'm bringing my new girlfriend," Finn smiled, goofily.

"You didn't get her from Unique did you?" Sam joked.

"It was one time! You bring a prostitute to one party and no one lets you live it down!" Finn laughed. "I didn't even know she worked for Unique."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said sarcastically, getting in his car and starting it.

He stuck his hand out the window, waving it once and speeding down the road.

* * *

It was mid day when Mercy finally finished shopping for her dress for the ball. She made sure to stop by Santana's house, to see what she planned on wearing.

"_Una gota de sol_," Alma Lopez said, cupping Mercy's face as she entered the house. It was a nickname Alma had given Mercy when they'd first met years ago. It literally translated to '_drop of sunlight_'.

"Hola Alma," Mercy said, smiling at the older woman. "Is Santana here?"

"Si...Santana! Mercy is here," Alma shouted up the spiral staircase."_Cómo van las cosas_?"

"Good," Mercy said, nodding her head. "Just getting ready for this ball."

"Oh yeah... Santana just got her dress. Personally I think it shows off a little too much of her body but, _mi hija es obstinada_," Alma said, raising her hand up in surrender.

"Yeah she is," Mercy said, nodding her head. Being around the Lopez household had practically been like living in a Rosetta Stone lesson for Spanish. Over the years, Mercy had become fluent in it.

"I heard that," Santana said, running down the stairs. "_Hola Chica_."

"Hey," Mercy said standing up. "So you got your dress?"

"Yeah," Santana said nodding her head. "It's red, and short, and super hot. I'm assuming that bag in your hand is yours?"

"Yeah," Mercy said nodding her head. "It's purple, of course-"

"Of course," Santana teased.

"And it's strapless and has kind of a sparkling top. Thank you Vera Wang," Mercy smiled.

"She's a god," Santana gushed.

"Mercy are you hungry?" Alma asked.

"No. I'm fine," Mercy said shaking her head.

"Are you sure. I made tamales," Alma said.

Mercy smiled at the older woman. "I swear Alma, I'm fine."

"I'll bring you some anyways," Alma said, heading into the kitchen.

"Mami! Stop trying to fatten Mercy up!" Santana groaned.

"Someone needs to give me some grand babies since my daughter decides she doesn't want kids."

Santana rolled her eyes, and looked back at Mercy. "What are you doing to your hair?"

"Sebastian and his godly hands are going to work on it," Mercy said simply.

"What! He told me he was full today," Santana frowned. "That damn meerkat!"

"Maybe he said that because every time he combs a piece of your hair you scream _'Joder puta'_ as loud as you can," Mercy said.

"You know he does that shit on purpose, pulling it extra hard." Santana mumbled. "Have you talked to Kurt and Tina yet?"

"Yeah, they said they're getting dressed at Kurt's and asked if we wanted to go."

"I cant, Santiago wants us all to show up as a united front. Reggie doesn't have a problem with you going without him?" Santana asked.

"Nope. I mean we're going to be at the same party. Besides Kurt said he picked up the perfect mask for me to wear so I have to get it from him."

"Damn Masquerade. I almost forgot about the masks. Fuck it. I'm just gonna steal one of Manny's toy masks," Santana shrugged, referring to her younger brother.

"You do that," Mercy smirked, before looking over to one of the several clocks on the wall. "I gotta go. My appointment is in a few minutes."

"Okay," Santana said, rising along with her friend. "Tell Sebitchin' I said eat shit and die."

"I'll tell him you love him," Mercy said instead.

"Mami!" Santana called. "Mercy's leaving!"

"Coming!" Alma called from the kitchen. She ran out, a container in her hand. "Here. There's some extra for Reggie and Noah. I know they are working _muy doro._"

"_Gracias_ Alma," Mercy said, kissing the older woman's warm cheek and winking at her best friend one last time before leaving the house.

* * *

**Translations: **

_**Como va las cosas- How are things going? **_

_**Mi hijaes obstinada- My daughter is stubborn**_

_**Joder Puta - Dammit Bitch**_

_**Muy doro- really hard**_

**A/N: HEY! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is the Mayors ball and this will be the first time we get to see all of the characters together in the same room. The Evans, the Joneses, and the detectives. It's also the chapter where Mercy and Sam discover who the other person is. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and Favorites and follows. They mean a lot! **

**Please review**

**XOXO**


	5. Soiree

**Dont own Glee... if I did, there would be no such thing as Bram unless it was a friendship and they would never do Gangham style... as a matter of fact, the show would just be cancelled and I'd give Amber Riley her own singing show where she sang random notes to me. **

* * *

**Ch.5 Soiree**

Sam hated going to these types of events. They always made him feel like all eyes were on him. It didn't help that he was from one of the most well-known crime families in Carrington and their enemies would be in the same room as them, waiting for someone to make a mistake so they could massacre each other. Sam made sure to strap on his mask before entering the large, upscale, building. He grumbled to himself, thinking about this gathering of the city's top socialites. Not to mention, he hated Masquerade balls. It creeped him out, if he was being honest. Anyone could be under that mask. Anyone at all. For all he knew, he could ask a seemingly normal girl to dance and it could end up being a man or worse... a Jones.

Sam's nerves got the better of him and he reached into his tuxedo jacket pocket and pulled out an emergency cigarette. He had given up smoking a while back, hating the way it made his hair smell but picked it up whenever times got stressful. As he lit it, he heard the soft click of heels against the concrete steps and looked over his shoulder.

"You look hot," Quinn said, joining Sam on the steps of the municipal building. Sam looked down at his cousin and smirked at her outfit. She had on a black suit with a black undershirt and thin white tie.

"Dad's gonna piss himself when he sees you in that," Sam chuckled.

"Last I checked I wasn't his kid and I had no one to impress. Besides I like this. It's a unisex outfit."

"You look like Ellen DeGeneres' little sister," he said, laughing.

"Fuck you," Quinn quipped. "Ellen is awesome. And what about you? You look like Leo DiCaprio in Titanic."

"Thank you?" Sam said, unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"You're welcome," Quinn said, running her fingers through her freshly cut hair that barely touched her shoulder. "I thought you quit." She pointed to the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"I did," he said, breathing out some smoke. "But you know how much I hate these soirees. They're a joke."

"I don't know why you hate them," Quinn shrugged. "I love 'em. Lots of easy girls looking for a wealthy sugar daddy and when they get dumped, Quinn Fabray in for the kill!"

"What ever happened to hot girl from the club?" Sam asked, rubbing at his watering eyes.

Quinn didn't answer. Instead a sly grin crawled across her face and she nodded her head, licking her lips as she did.

"Never mind," Sam said, getting the gist.

"What about you?" she asked. "What happened to your hot girl?"

"We had fun," Sam said, trying to push every erection inducing thought out of his mind. He really didn't need to get any grief about walking into the Mayor's ball with a stiffy.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"God I hope so," Sam exclaimed, looking up at the clear sky and puffing out perfect smoke circles.

"Damn... and here I was hoping she played on both teams so I could hop in," Quinn laughed.

"Jesus Quinn," Sam exclaimed, looking down at her. "You already have a harem. Enough!"

"Quinnie can never have enough of the ladies," Quinn chuckled, a devious smirk on her lips.

"We better get in," Sam said, tossing his cigarette bud on the ground and crushing it.

"Let's do it," Quinn shrugged, grabbing Sam's arm and wrapping her hand around it.

* * *

Mercy was trying to hold in her laughter as Santana stood by Santiago's side as he talked to another socialite. Her facial expressions constantly caused Mercy to nearly choke on her drink. Just as she was about to go and rescue her best friend, she turned to her dapper looking father who was chatting with Mayor Schuester. She frowned.

That could never be good.

"Have you met my daughter Mercedes?" Reggie said, turning Mercy towards Mayor Schuester and his wife April. Mercy looked them both up and down, Mayor Schuester in a regular tux and April in a soft pink flowing strapless gown. To the naked eye, she was the elegant wife, always standing by her husband but to the people who knew the inner workings of the mayor and his wife and the demons that plagued them, they knew that she was just itching to get her hands on a drink or two from the bar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes," Mayor Schuester said, shaking Mercy's hand quickly. "This is my wife April."

"Pleasure," April said to Mercy, giving her the weakest smile known to man. Just as Reggie and Mayor Schuester were about to engage in a conversation, Dwight interjected, putting on the best smile he could muster.

"My, look at how beautiful our first lady looks," he said, smiling at April.

Reggie clenched his jaw and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Why, thank you Dwight. I'm glad you could make it," April smiled.

"As am I," Dwight replied, shaking hands with Mayor Schuester. "Thank you for inviting me."

"We had to invite one of the men from the two families that put Carrington on the map. The Evans built us. Along with the Jones. You know Reggie Jones I assume?" Mayor Schuester asked, pointing to the other man.

Dwight reluctantly turned towards Reggie's direction and gave a tight smile. "I do."

"How are you Dwight?" Reggie said coolly.

"Never been better," He said, his lips forming a thin line. "And you?"

"Very well, thanks for asking."

Mayor Schuester watched as the two men interacted in a strict fashion, praying something would happen between them. He had been trying to get both men to dispose of one another since he was elected. The thing Mayor Schuester didn't know was that both Reggie and Dwight knew that.

"Mercy... psst." Mercy looked behind her at Kurt, dressed in a pure white suit and Tina in a gold gown. She glanced at her father before slipping away to greet her friends.

"You look ah-mazing," Kurt gushed, looking Mercy up and down. "Your hair, your shoes, the mask, it's all perfect."

"Thank you," Mercy grinned, giving Kurt a small twirl. "Tina you look beautiful. And what about you Mr. man? You look great."

"Duh," Kurt gasped, popping the collar of his suit and immediately putting it down. "But enough about me."

"Gasp!" Tina said dramatically. "For the first time in Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's life, he _wants_ to change the subject away from him. I think I might be dead."

Kurt glared at Tina before speaking. "Where's San?"

"Glued to Santiago's side. He won't let her out of his sight."

"Maybe because of last year," Tina said, referring to the previous Mayor's ball where Santana drank too much and began to dance on one of the tables.

"Well then she's missing out on a once in a blue moon occurrence," Kurt smiled.

"You're leaving here alone?" Tina questioned.

Kurt scoffed dramatically. "Never... I'm going to take one of you lucky ladies out to the dance floor."

"To do what?" Mercy asked.

"To dance of course."

"Kurt, in case you don't remember, you refused to dance with us," Tina said.

"No, I said, I refuse to slow dance with you guys if there is a hot guy within 10 feet and since everyone's in masks, I need an up close view."

"So you're using us?" Mercy asked.

Kurt nodded his head, smirking as he did. "Pretty much."

"What the hell," Tina shrugged. "I'll dance with you."

"Boop! Let's go," Kurt said, grabbing Tina's hand and leading her out to the dance floor. Mercy turned around to watch them but walked into a broad chest and nearly bounced off of it.

"Sorry," the man said. "I didn't see you there."

"No it was ….my fault," Mercy said, stepping back. She'd heard that voice before. She stood there and took him in. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and deep piercing green eyes hidden behind a mask.

Mercy stared for a second more before walking past the man, feeling a cold chill go down her spine.

"That was weird," She mumbled to herself, glancing over her shoulder one more time to steal a peek at the stranger. She couldn't help but feel her face heat up when the man was staring right back at her, a half-smile on his face.

* * *

Puck glanced around the room, locking on to the tall blonde man, staring at Mercy. He clenched his jaw, rubbing his hand on his back where his weapon was hidden.

"What's wrong Noah?" Reggie asked, noticing his young protégé's tense appearance.

"That guy... Sam Evans... he's staring at Mercy like she's a piece of meat," Puck said through clenched teeth.

Reggie placed a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Relax Noah... he's Dwight's boy right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. He isn't going to be stupid enough to make a move on Mercy here. Because then I'd have to kill him and then Dwight and his men would get involved. And plenty of innocent people would get caught in the cross hairs. There'd be a massacre. As long as he keeps his hands to himself, everything will be okay. Just breathe. Enjoy the party. Go find yourself a pretty girl to dance with."

"I don't have time for women," Puck chuckled. "My gun's my wife and death is my mistress."

Reggie smirked at Puck, patting him once on the back and turned back to the group of men he was talking with.

* * *

"No way," Sam muttered to himself, staring at the woman he'd just bumped into walk past him. He couldn't help but peer at her through his mask one more time.

"See something you like?" Quinn popped up, next to him, trying to look at what had her cousin entranced.

"A girl I just bumped into..." Sam turned to Quinn, lifting his mask off of his face. "I think I hooked up with her Saturday night."

"Birthday girl from the club?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding his head.

"Did you guys just talk?" Quinn asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows. "We sorta just bumped into each other."

An evil smirked formed across Quinn's lips. "Yeah you did!"

"Shut up," Sam laughed, before looking over his shoulder again. The girl was gone, into thin air. "What do you think she's doing here?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows... what's her name?"

"Mercy..."

Quinn glared at Sam, flipping her head around and looking at him sternly. "Mercy... please tell me that isn't short for Mercedes?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking at Quinn. "How'd you know?"

"Because Sam... the only Mercedes I know in all of Carrington that uses Mercy for short is Mercedes Jones."

"Okay..." Sam said, not quite getting the connection.

"Mercedes Jones as in only daughter of Reggie Jones."

Sam felt all the warmth drain from his body.

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes," Quinn nodded her head.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Hey," Santana said, walking up to Mercy. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno... I think I'm seeing things."

"What?" she asked.

"I think I saw that guy from the club."

"Who? Lips McGee?" Santana asked.

"Yeah... I mean, he can't be here too, can he?" she asked.

"Maybe," Santana shrugged. "Anyways, I'm going to get a drink. You want something?"

"Nope," Mercy said, shaking her head. She watched as Santana walked over to the bar. Mercy leaned against one of the large pillars in the room, gazed around at the groups of people. Her eyes landed on Dwight Evans and tried to swallow all distaste in her mouth. She shouldn't hate the man, but it was the only thing she knew. Just as she was about to look away, Dwight rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a large tattoo in the shape of a shield. Mercy stared at it, thinking about how familiar it looked.

And that's when it hit her. Her stomach flopped, turned, and she felt as if she would pass out. It was the same tattoo she saw on Sam the day before. The same shield, the same ribbons, and the same lion in the middle. Not even 48 hours ago, she had slept with Sam Evans. Her mortal enemy's son. The one person she was supposed to hate more than the devil.

Mercy held her chest, trying to keep the bile down and walked out to the balcony, taking large breaths of air. She held on to the banister, and bent her head down. He had probably known who she was all along and probably laughed about it with his friends and father. They were going to drag her and her family's name through the mud.

"Shit! Fuck... son of a... bitch!" Sam shouted to himself as he walked out onto the balcony. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing out as he did. _She probably knew who I was when we hooked up_, Sam thought. _Now my family is going to be the butt of jokes all because of a good lay_.

Mercy looked up at the man next to her and felt her heart drop. She needed to get away from there as soon as possible. She attempted to be stealthy and walk away but managed to trip over a floor vase, knocking it over.

Sam snapped his head up, not realizing anyone else was out there. He watched as the woman tried to get up from the ground.

"Do you need help?" he spoke. As he got closer, her recognized her, freezing in his spot. "You."

Mercy stood up, and dusted her dress of. If she didn't know it before, she knew it now that he had taken his mask off. This was _her_ Sam. Mercy grabbed at her neck, thinking about all the hickeys that were there early that day. She couldn't form words. All types of communication had left her mind.

"I have to go," she managed to croak out, turning to walk away.

Sam snapped out of his daze and caught her arm, turning Mercy back to him. "Wait! You know who I am?"

"I... I..." Mercy tried to get her brain to work, but eventually gave up.

"What is this? Some type of scheme you and your father made up to get to my dad? Huh?" Sam asked, angrily.

Mercy snatched her arm out of his grasp, glaring at him. "As if my father would whore out his own daughter to get back at someone as insignificant as Dwight Evans," she spat.

"Did you know who I was when we were together?" Sam asked, not even bothering to respond to her dig at his father.

"Did _you_ know who I was?" Mercy questioned back.

"I asked you first," Sam said.

"No," she said, never losing eye contact. "And what about you?"

"Me neither," he said, calming down. "So... what do we do now?"

Mercy scoffed and looked at Sam incredulously. "What do you mean 'what do we do now?' We move on with our lives and act like _this_ never happened."

Sam recoiled, as if he had been hit in the face. His brain was telling him to agree and walk back inside, drink some vodka and pretend this never happened. But something else in him was rebelling. Mercy turned to leave. "No."

She turned around, glaring at Sam. "Excuse me?"

"Look... I know we don't know each other but we had fun right?" he asked.

"You're wrong Sam. We know each other. A little too well in fact. You hate me, remember," Mercy said.

"I don't hate you."

"Bullshit. You may not hate me personally but you hate me because genetics say we have to hate each other. You're an Evans!"

"It's just a name."

Mercy rolled her eyes. "It's just a name? Do you hear yourself? It isn't just a name. It's history. It's long, history between both of our families. I mean, we're pushing it now by even talking to one another. If my father even found out about this he'd kill us both."

"I know this doesn't make much sense but... what if we could have something more?"

Mercy took a step closer to Sam, trying to get through to him. "There is no _we_ Sam. And there never will be. The _we_ you want is impossible. Yeah, we had fun but besides that... there's nothing."

"But-" Mercy cut him off.

"No... no buts. There are plenty of other girls out there you can hook up and continue sleeping with. Except for me. I'm off-limits."

"I know," Sam sighed, looking down at the ground. "I know but... it's like the fact that you keep telling me no makes me want you more."

"This isn't reverse psychology Sam. We had fun. Leave it at that," Mercy said, walking back into the building, leaving Sam, with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was pretty good! Next chapter should be up in a few days but dont quote me on that. :) I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! **

**Thanks to my Beta Reesie :)**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	6. Forbidden Fruit

**Dont own Glee.. and I dont want to anymore. I mean what was that fuckery I saw in the promo? A Bram kiss... NO! But At least I read in the spoilers that the crush is one sided so I'm hoping either Sam is like thanks, but no thanks, or Brittany just kissed him as a friendly kiss. And Quinn hasnt changed one bit. She's still leaning on a guy for her self worth and thinks everyone's jealous of her. No character growth at all. Also what is this I hear about a Klaine reunion only to be tainted a few episodes later when Blaine forms a crush on someone in ND who is straight. Dammit RIB get your shit together!**

**Okay... sorry about that. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch.6 Forbidden Fruit**

Mercy walked up to Kurt who was dancing by himself next to the bar. He held a seemingly strong drink in his hand and stole a few sips of it before noticing Mercy. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, giving him a weak smile. "Where's Tina?"

"She found a guy to dance with. This party is seriously lacking some rainbow power. What's wrong?" Kurt looked into Mercy's eyes.

"Nothing..." Mercy lied.

Kurt examined her, trying to tell what was wrong with his best friend but stopped when a flute began to play loudly in the background. "Ohhh!" he jumped up and down. "They're playing Carrington's Anthem. You know what that means right?"

Mercy ground and rolled her eyes. "We do this every year. When are they going to realize, no one likes or even does Victorian Square dances anymore."

"It's a Carrington tradition. And don't lie, you know you love it. Come on!" Kurt grabbed Mercy's hand and dragged her onto the floor.

"Kurt!" she squealed, as Kurt shoved her in the line of women. She looked directly at him as he stood on the men's side.

_Smile, _Kurt mouthed. He glared at Mercy until she obliged, putting on a large, fake smile. The women curtsied, and the men bowed. Slowly each line moved towards one another, touching the palms of their partners.

"This is ridiculous," Mercy whispered to Kurt as they bowed to one another.

"It is but it's fun. It's like we've stepped back into Shakespearean times," he said back.

"Didn't the people back then not shower?" She laughed.

"You can imagine how smelly these dance floors were," Kurt smirked.

Mercy giggled, taking a step behind Kurt, their hands still touching. They spun around in a half circle, Mercy holding the side of her dress as she did. She let go of her dress, lifting up her other hand and allowing it to touch the other man near her. She smiled at the abnormally tall guy for a split second before switching partners again. Over and over again, she spun around the dance floor, touching palms with each man, before she landed on the last man she would dance with for the rest of the song. The smile that made Mercy's cheeks hurt dropped the minute she saw the familiar tuff of slicked back blonde hair.

"Jesus..." she muttered, grazing her palm against Sam's.

"Well what d'you know," he said with a smirk. "Fate would have it that you're my partner."

Mercy rolled her eyes, spinning around slowly. "Don't get an ego boost yet Evans, this isn't by choice. If it was my choice, I'd be dancing with anyone else besides you."

"Ouch," Sam muttered. "That hurt."

"Was it not supposed to?" Mercy responded.

The tone of the music switched and Sam grabbed Mercy's free hand, pulling her into a tighter dance form.

"You know... I think these mini jabs you _think_ you're giving me to insult my ego are just a ploy. Let's be honest shall we?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Fine.. let's be. I don't want to be with you. Whether it's casual or whatever. I'm happy as I am," Mercy explained.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes as he did. "Do you actually believe that bullshit? You're happy as you are?"

"Yes! Is it so crazy that a woman can't be happy outside of a relationship? I'm a-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Sam said, holding onto Mercy firmly. "If you're about to spout that 'I'm a strong, independent woman' shit, just stop. No matter what you say, I know that deep inside there's a scared little girl who's too dependent on Daddy and is struggling to break free."

Mercy gasped, and glared at Sam, taking a step away from him. "You don't know anything about me!" Sam pulled her back, placing a strong hand on her waist and staring down at her.

"Oh but I do. You see you keep saying that we aren't right for each other but can't you see we're perfect for one another. Because no one else in this entire city and hell maybe this world knows what it's like to be you. Except for me. I know what it feels like to think that every time the phone rings, it's someone calling to tell me my dad is dead. I know what it feels like to have a father that's a criminal and growing up surrounded by the mob. I get it. You get me. I get you. It's that simple."

Mercy brushed off his truthful words and forcefully pulled away from him.

"Dont you even think to compare your father to mine. They are nothing alike!"

"Really?" Sam asked, a smirk on his face. "How long was your longest conversation you had with him where he didn't A) leave because of business or B) Mention any one with the last name of Evans? Or even better, how many recitals has he missed? Or birthdays, or games? I understand Mercy."

For a very split second, Mercy thought about giving in but stopped herself. "So this is your reasoning for us even attempting any type of relationship? Because our fathers are both mob bosses?" she asked. "Get your shit together Evans."

With that being said, Mercy left Sam on the dance floor, swinging by her table to grab her shawl and clutch, and walked out of the building. Sam stared after her, clenching his jaw. He shook his head and walked over to the bar, leaning against it.

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asked.

"Scotch," Sam sighed.

"That dance was intense," Quinn said, smiling and taking a seat next to Sam.

"What?" he asked, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"I said that dance. I saw it. You and Mercy... kinda intense."

"Yeah," he siad, taking a sip of his freshly poured drink.

"What's her deal? Besides the fact that she obviously knows who you are."

"She thinks we can never be anything more than enemies," Sam sighed.

"And you think otherwise?"

"Well yeah?"

"Why?"

"I don't know," Sam groaned, turning around to face her. "I honestly don't know. But it's like something is pulling me to her. I mean I felt it when we hooked up but now that I know who she is, it's kinda like I want her more."

"Forbidden fruit," Quinn said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, but, it's more. Like the more she tells me no, the more persistent I get. Am I turning into a creeper Q?"

"No... you're just infatuated is all. If it helps, I approve," Quinn said, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Even though she's a Jones?" Sam asked, looking at his cousin from the corner of his eye.

"As if I care about names and labels. You're two people, get on with it. It didn't matter to me that Santana is Santiago Lopez' daughter."

"Wait... Santiago Lopez as in Reggie Jones' Mexican cartel connection?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Quinn nodded.

"Does she know who you are?" He asked.

"She knows my name is Quinn Fabray. Besides, _technically _I'm not an Evans."

"You are by marriage Quinnie... dad takes shit like that seriously," Sam warned.

She shrugged, smirking. "And what will he do when he finds out his son is falling for his enemy's daughter after just one day."

"I'm not... I mean... she's just... I..."

Quinn locked eyes with Sam, green peering into green orbs. "Are you seriously about to look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't at least teetering on the cliff? You haven't fallen yet, but give it time." Quinn gave Sam a knowing smile, stealing his drink and downing it. "Wooh! That burned like a bitch!"

Her loud outburst caught the attention of a nearby couple, who had their noses turned up towards the ceiling. "What?" Quinn glared at them. "Snooty assholes."

* * *

Mercy's heels clicked against the concrete of the sidewalk loudly as she made her way down the block and turned the corner. As the cold pushed against her, she almost wished she'd called that cab. As she bound the corner, she heard a low pant coming from behind her. She reached into her clutch, and pulled out the pepper spray in it.

"Mercy! Wait up!"

Without warning, she sprayed it in the person's direction.

"What the fuck!" Puck screamed, grabbing at his eyes.

"Oh my god Puck!" Mercy knelt at the ground, trying to help him. "Don't rub. It makes it worse."

"I know, I've been pepper sprayed before... what the hell was that for?"

"I thought you were... somebody else." In all honesty, Mercy thought it was Sam, coming back for more.

"Well Jesus, I know not to sneak up on you now."

"I'm sorry," she said, helping him up from the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where are you headed?"

" Home ," Mercy said, adjusting her dress. "Why'd you leave the party."

"I couldn't let my little sis walk home the dark. Especially with Evans' men running around. Especially that Sam."

"What about him?" Mercy said a little too quickly.

"I saw the way he was looking at you tonight. I didn't like it." Puck stopped walking and grabbed Mercy's shoulders, turning her to face him. "Promise me you'll stay away from him. Evans men are nothing but trouble."

Mercy nodded her head slowly. "Have you ever thought... maybe we're the same... I mean. We both have the same type of business and Dwight and Daddy are both respected men in Carrington-"

Puck cut her off, shouting as he did. "We are nothing like them! We're as different as night and day. No matter what anyone tries to whisper in your ear, remember blood is thicker than water."

Mercy nodded her head yet again. They walked in silence for what felt like forever before they reached the doorstep to Mercy's apartment.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mercy nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Okay. I'm gonna head back." Puck bent down and pecked Mercy's forehead, before walking down the stoop, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Thank you," she finally said.

"Anything for family," Puck smiled, before walking back down the street.

* * *

**A/N: HI! So I hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry this is short but I saved all the really juicy stuff for next chapter. :) **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie :)**

**Please Review.. I love you guys for all of them and favorites. **

**XOXO**


	7. Let's Pretend

**Dont own Glee.**

* * *

Ch. 7 Let's Pretend

David stood in the middle of the file room, glancing at the door occasionally, checking if Sue was coming in. He knew he shouldn't be researching Sue's sister's death, but curiosity got the best of him. He had finally found the file on Jean Sylvester's death and read it.

Jean Angelica Sylvester was found shot to death on Brookview Boulevard at 9:38 at night. She was 39 years old and 5'4. Eye witnesses say that they saw nothing and heard nothing before her body was discovered.

Case Status: Cold

David shut the file and leaned against the desk. No one saw anything or heard anything and yet everyone knew who was involved. Jones and Evans.

"Hey Noob!" Sue said, walking into the room. "We don't have time to lollygag. We just got a call on Linwood Drive. Shooting..."

"Is it mafia involved?" David asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on."

David nodded his head, tucking the file back into it's slot in the cabinet. "Okay."

"What was that?" Sue questioned, pointing to the file he had just put away.

"Oh... um... it was just something else on the Jones/Evans war. I'm persistent I guess," he smiled.

"We all are when we start off," Sue sighed, leading the way out of the file room and into the elevator.

* * *

"Becky," Sue called, climbing under the police tap and holding it up for David. "What have you got."

"The vic's name is Ken Tanakah. 46 years old. One gunshot wound to the back of the head. Execution style. Apparently he was going to testify against one of Evan's partners, Rory Flanagan for drug trafficking."

"Flanagan.. why does that sound familiar?" David asked.

"The Flanagan were a well known Irish mob family here in Carrington that joined up with the Evans a few years back," Sue explained. "Any witnesses?"

"What do you think?" Becky said, cocking her head to the side.

Sue sighed and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. She looked around the crime scene, already knowing they wouldn't find any evidence. No foot prints, no DNA, nothing. Sue paused when she saw a thin blonde girl staring at the scene from an alley way, her clothes tight and in vibrant colors.

"Becky who's that?" She asked quietly.

"Who?" she asked.

"The blonde, over by the deli?"

Becky looked behind her and shrugged. "I dunno. She looks like one of Unique's girls."

"Huh," Sue said, nodding her head. As soon as the girl locked eyes with Sue, she turned to leave, cutting through the alley way. "Martinez!"

"Yeah," David said.

"Stay here."

Sue walked under the tape, following where the girl had run to. She finally caught up with her at a dead end. The girl turned around, nervously bouncing on her heels.

"Look, I didn't do nothin," she said, looking at Sue.

"I didn't say you did," Sue said. "What's your name?"

"Kitty..."

"What's your real name?"

"Catherine... Catherine Ryan."

"As in Bryan Ryan the news anchor? Any relation?"

"No," Kitty snapped. "Just call me Kitty please."

"Okay Kitty... can you tell me why you were over at my crime scene or do I need to wait until DNA comes back so I can arrest your ass for murder?"

Kitty shook her head, panic sinking in. "No! I didn't kill anybody."

"Then why were you there?"

"There were plenty of people there, staring."

"Not the way you were," Sue said shaking her head. "Why were you there."

Kitty bit down on her bottom lip and rubbed her scabbed arm. "Ken's my regular. I mean I see him every week around the same time. Thursdays around 9. Anyways, I'm waiting at our regular pickup spot, right, and he's there but as soon as he gets out of the car, this guy ambushes him. He's tall, and kinda scary looking. I knew he was trouble so I ran behind the deli... and that's when I heard it. One loud bang." Tears fell down Kitty's face as she continued to talk. "I waited a few minutes to go see if Ken was okay and when I went out there, Ken was dead."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Sue asked.

Kitty scoffed. "Would any of you believe me? A hooker calls in a murder and I can't tell you who did it?"

"Do you know who the man is? The one who ambushed Tanakah?" Sue asked, hopping she'd give up a name.

Kitty opened her mouth to speak but stopped when someone behind Sue caught her attention.

"Is there a problem detective?" Unique asked, sauntering over between Kitty and Sue.

"No problem. Just asking Kitty here a few questions."

"What about?" Unique asked.

"It's none of your concern."

"Well if it concerns one of my girls, it concerns me. Right Kitty?" Unique patted Kitty's shoulders.

"Right," Kitty said in a small voice.

Sue looked between Kitty and Unique and knew she wouldn't get anything out of her tonight. Especially not with her Madame around.

"Kitty, if you ever want to talk, here's my card," Sue handed it to her. Unique snatched it and stuffed it down her already crowded bra and gave Sue a nice smile.

"Thank you detective."

Sue clenched her jaw and took a step closer to Unique. "If it weren't for the fact that Evans is protecting you, your ass would be mine."

She turned away leaving Unique and Kitty in the alley way and prayed the girl would make it to morning.

"Did you get anything?" David asked, as they got into the squad car.

"Nope," Sue sighed, buckling her seat belt.

* * *

***Recommendation: Listen to Frank Ocean's Thinking About You while reading this***

Mercy sat in her bedroom, painting her nails as Frank Ocean played in the background. It was late and try as she might, she couldn't sleep. It had been nearly a week since the ball and all she could think about was Sam and it disgusted her. She should hate him, shouldn't she? Chewy jumped up on the bed, looking up into Mercy's face.

"Hey baby boy," she said, patting his furry white head with her dry hand. "You love me right. I don't a need a guy."

Chewy barked and rested his head on Mercy's lap. "Thanks for agreeing Chewy."

Mercy bobbed her head listening to the song and tried to lay back, resting her head against the pillow. She heard a light tapping against her window and sat up. Chewy sat up as well, hearing the tapping better than she did. He ran over to the window, and barked at it.

Mercy threw her legs off of the bed and ran to the window as well, afraid to look out. She knew never to look out the window late at night because you never knew who could be looking back at you. The tapping continued, as if someone was throwing rocks at the window.

"Wait a minute," Mercy said, opening her drapes a little to steal a peek only to find Sam standing there indeed tossing pebbles. "Persistent fuck," she mumbled to herself before opening the window wide and making herself known. "What do you want?"

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" he asked, smiling widely.

"How the hell do you even know where I live?" She asked angrily.

"Uhh hello! I've been here before."

Mercy rolled her eyes dramatically. "What do you want Sam?"

"You."

"You don't know me."

"Then give me the chance. Look, I know I've been coming on a little strong."

"Ya think."

"But..." he continued. "I wanna get to know you Mercy. I want to know everything about you. What makes you smile, what makes you cry, what makes you laugh, what makes you wild. I wanna know you."

"Why?" she asked, her voice softening.

"Some things can't be explained with a simple answer," he replied. "Can I please come up so we can talk face to face?"

Mercy licked her lips nervously and nodded her head. She shut her window and headed over to the door, smoothing down her hair.

"Be good Chewy unless I tell you to bite him," she told the small dog. He looked at her before heading back into the bedroom.

Sam knocked softly on the door and gasped as Mercy opened it. It was like she got more and more beautiful.

"Are you coming in or standing outside in the cold?" she said.

Sam nodded his head and entered the apartment waiting for Mercy to turn around.

"What if you get killed? Huh? What if my dad finds out or Puck and he kills you? Am I worth it?" she ambushed him with questions.

"God, I sure hope so," he whispered.

Mercy crossed her arms against her chest and pointed towards the couch for Sam to sit.

"This is dangerous," she said.

"I know," Sam nodded his head. "But it might be worth the risk."

"Might being the take away word. You might like me. We might like each other. Our fathers might find out. You might get killed and vice versa. There's too many risks."

"Life's about taking risks," he quipped.

For a split second, Mercy considered it. Starting something with Sam. But she shook herself out of it.

"Sam, this isn't going to happen. Ever. Just deal with it. I have."

"No you haven't," Sam scoffed.

"Yes I have. I know we aren't going to be a thing so I've dealt with it."

"Then why the hell did you invite me up?" he questioned.

Mercy stared at him, her mouth open and ready to answer but no words came out.

"Exactly," he countered.

"It was cold outside and as much as I hate you, I wouldn't let you freeze to death," she lied.

"Bullshit," Sam smirked. "One, you don't hate me. Two, you invited me up because you're interested too. Just stop being afraid to take a chance."

"No Sam, me taking a chance is wearing orange. Me taking a chance is taking I-70 instead of 270 because of traffic. Me taking a chance is eating fucking lobster even though I'm allergic to shellfish. This isn't me taking a chance. This is stupidity."

"Wow," Sam shook his head, squinting at her. "You really do like me huh?"

"How the hell did you get that out of everything I just said?"

"Because if you didn't like me that much, you wouldn't be fighting me and yourself so hard. You keep telling yourself I'm the enemy but that's your brain talking. Look, I get we don't know each other that well, but you and I, we're cut from the same cloth. Let me get to know you and you can get to know me and then decide if you want me to leave you alone. Because right now, you have no idea what you

want."

"I know exactly what I want. I want you to leave." Mercy walked over to the door, and opened it wide, holding it and waiting for Sam to leave.

He took slow calculated steps and paused. "No."

"No?"

"No," he shook his head and slammed the door, pinning Mercy against it as it shut. "I'm not leaving."

Mercy's chest heaved up and down as her breath and heart beat quickened. "Your mouth is saying leave but your eyes are begging me to stay. So which is it?"

"I..." Mercy looked between Sam's eyes and lips, pushing back the urge to kiss him.

"You?"

"I... I want.. you... to..."

"You want me to what?" Sam asked, leaning down. Mercy could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes quickly, trying to stabilize her body that was betraying her. She told herself she didn't want him. She had been telling herself that for the past week, but now that he was right there in the flesh, she was doubting herself.

"Come on Mercy," he said in a low voice. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Her eyes flashed open. "I want you to shut up."

Mercy yanked at Sam's shirt, pulling him down to her and kissing him. Sam wasn't surprised, he could see it in her eyes the entire time. The battle going on inside her head.

He placed his hand beside Mercy's head, using it to lean against the door as they kissed passionately. His other hand scooped Mercy up around the waist, pushing them both away from the door. Their kiss never broke as they fumbled against the wall leading to the bedroom, both breathing heavily. Sam quickly pulled his jacket off of his body and tossed it on the ground, nearly landing on an unsuspecting Chewy who growled once and ran into the confines of the kitchen. Mercy pulled away, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Wait... wait... what the hell am I doing?"

Sam groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Jesus woman, just let it happen!" He kissed her, making her swallow every word she had wanted to say. Mercy ran her hand over Sam's chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as he took his shoes off. She paused slightly at the tattoo before draping her arms over Sam's shoulders, and running her hand through his silky hair.

Sam lifted her up, bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the slightly shut door open with his foot. He placed Mercy onto the pillow covered bed and slid his hands down her sides, yanking at the oversized t-shirt she had on. Mercy obliged, pulling it off of her body. Sam froze, staring at her breasts.

"So much better sober," he moaned, bending down to kiss her again, while undoing his own jeans. Clothes continued to come off and thrown haphazardly around the room.

Breathing got heavier as touching and kissing got more intense. Moaning got louder and more consistent. This was more than sex. This was pure passion in it's most physical form.

Scratching, hair pulling, kissing, moaning, biting. Over and over again.

Chewy would check in occasionally only to hear a high pitch shrill of ecstasy from Mercy or a low growl from Sam. He'd turn around then of course, leaving the couple to continue with their sexual escapades.

* * *

Mercy and Sam lay in bed, their hands joined in the dark. They had been talking for hours, Mercy resting her head on his chest. As Sam looked out of the window, he could see the sun was about to rise.

"So what do you even do for a living?" Sam asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercy smiled.

"It means you obviously don't have to work because of your father but you seem like someone who couldn't just sit back and do nothing with her life. So what do you do?"

Mercy squeezed Sam's hand and cleared her throat. "I paint."

He looked down at her, smirking. "What?"

"I paint."

"No you don't," he laughed.

"I do. I've been painting since I was a kid. My mom used to paint all the time and I kind of became obsessed with it."

"So you're a paint fan-girl?"

Mercy giggled. "I'm a paint fan-girl, yes. What about you? What do you do?"

Sam paused to think. "I... am my father's son."

"Meaning you work in the same business."

"Something like that," he sighed. "He wants to train me to take over but I'm not ready. Especially now." Sam took a gulp of air and kissed Mercy's hair.

She sat up, rolling onto her stomach and looking into Sam's green eyes. She held his hand, kissing it before holding it against her chin.

"Sam, what are we doing?" she whispered.

"Right now? Enjoying each others company," he claimed.

Mercy shook her head. "And what happens tomorrow? Or the next day? Or when someone finds out?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "But what I do know is that I'm happy being here with you. Right now. And there's nothing mine or your father can do to stop that."

Mercy nodded her head and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Hey," Sam said, lifting her chin and making a funny face at her, causing her to laugh. "Let's just pretend that we don't have last names. Let's pretend that I'm just Sam and you're just Mercy. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully the song/chapter combo. I had fun writing it. Originally I had it in my mind that I was going to go IN on the smut but I like lost all my motivation. Those Bram pics on my dashboard kinda knocked the sexyness out of me. Hahaha! But my pumpkins Samcedes will get their smut! **

**Thanks to my awesome Beta Reesie!**

**Please review guys! I like to know your thoughts!**

**Keep Calm and Fuck Ryan Murphy**


	8. Unexpected Visitors

**Dont own Glee ( who would want to? That show is in the trash now)**

* * *

**Ch. 8 Unexpected Visitors**

Kitty walked down the busy main street, her high heels starting to bite into her feet and her exposed legs starting to shake from the cold. But she had no choice. She needed the money. Without it, she'd be on the streets, with nowhere to sleep or live. Prostitution was never her first choice. Originally she had gone to school to follow in her big brother Bryan's footsteps and study journalism. But life had other plans. Both of her parents died tragically in a car accident, leaving a 11-year-old Kitty or _Catherine _as her family called her, to go from foster home to foster home. Bryan had turned his back on his little sister, choosing to forget his past and focusing on his future.

That's what hurt Kitty the most about being abandoned by all of her family. Her big brother. The man she looked up to and was her own personal sun, had forgotten her like she was nothing. Like they hadn't shared a home for the first 10 years of Kitty's life.

While being bounced around foster homes, Kitty was abused, both physically, emotionally, and sexually. By the time she was 12, her virginity was taken and by the age of 15 she'd already had 3 abortions.

Life was never easy for her. She allowed people in that had no business being there. People who controlled her and used her as if she was less than human. As if she was a pawn in their game. That's what the Evans did. The only person who seemingly looked out for Kitty was Unique, her madame. Unique had gotten Kitty into turning tricks, luring her in with lots of money and the ability to please some of the most well-known men in Carrington. To Kitty, Unique was her everything. Her savior, her guardian, her friend. That was until Dwight Evans got involved. He had looked for a small take away businesses to train his smaller employees to run, including his son.

Kitty knew it the minute she saw the younger Evans that he wasn't cut out for this type of thing. Too much compassion in his eyes. He hated seeing the girls being treated as if they were objects and whatever chance he got, he'd drop off food for the girls he knew had nothing else. He said when he saw them, he saw his little sister, walking around being used repeatedly.

Dwight Evans was another story, he was darker, harder, scarier. He had no compassion, no blood in his black heart and could care less about how the girls were treated. All he cared about was his money, and making his son as tough as he was.

A large black SUV pulled up against the street and slowly lowered it's window down. The money hungry girls stared at the car, their mouths drooling. They knew what it meant when a car like that pulled up around their way. It was either a politician or a mobster. Or sometimes, both.

The first one to run to the car was Sunshine, the most requested prostitute on Melbourne Avenue. She even had her own personal saying. One night with her, you'll leave the next day, walking on sunshine.

The man in the car shooed Sunshine away and she stormed off, her arms crossed and a serious case of bitch face.

Kitty nervously walked up to the car, and poked her head in.

"Hey there..." she said in a seductive voice.

"Get in," the man said.

Kitty nodded her head and got into the passenger side of the car, looking over at the driver. She froze when she saw the tall man from last night. The one that killed Ken. The one she knew the name of.

"Hey Kitty. The boss wants to see you," he said, smirking, and speeding off of the curb.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't know. Just asked me to come and get you. Maybe it's nothing. Or maybe you talked to someone you shouldn't have," he looked at her.

Kitty's eyes went wide and she began to panic. Her hand flew to the door. "Let me out!"

The man chuckled, closing his eyes. "You should know better, Kitty. We warned you guys."

"I didn't say anything... I swear. The detective came and asked questions but I didn't say anything."

"Dwight thinks otherwise," he said stopping the car. He unlocked the doors and Kitty flew out of the car, pausing when she saw where she was.

"Finn!" A voice called from inside the building. "Bring her in."

Finn got out of the car and grabbed Kitty's arm, dragging her thought about fighting for a split second but decided against it. Finn had a good foot on her and about 200 pounds. He threw her onto the ground so that she was at the feet of Dwight Evans.

"Thank you," Dwight said. "Leave us."

The men behind Kitty nodded and left, including Finn.

She stood up, and wiped her face of any trace of tears. Dwight took a few steps closer to Kitty and cupped her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not..."

He shook his head slowly. "You're a lousy liar." In one quick move, Dwight smacked Kitty across the face, sending her to the ground. She cried out in pain as he knelt next to her, grabbing a fist-full of hair and forcing her to look at him.

"So I heard you had an interesting conversation with Detective Sylvester."

"No!" she squealed. "I didn't I swear."

"What the fuck did you tell her Kitty? Huh? I have eyes all around this city. I know you were talking with her!"

Kitty tried to push Dwight away but he overpowered her, yanking at her hair. "Ahh! She asked me about Ken and I told her that he was my regular... that's it!" she wept.

"So you didn't mention that you knew it was Finn who pulled the trigger?"

"No! I promise Dwight. I would never betray you like that! I swear."

Dwight released her roughly and stood up. He fixed his shirt, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even if Kitty was telling the truth about not telling Sue about knowing it was Finn who killed Ken, she still had to be taught a lesson. You couldn't just go around, talking to the feds.

"Get up Kitty," he said. She quickly obeyed, wiping at her face again and trying to catch her breath. Dwight gripped her chin and smiled wickedly at her. "Go in the back and get cleaned up. I'll have someone bring in some clothes."

"Okay," she nodded. Kitty slowly walked to the room Dwight pointed to and shut the door behind her. She noticed a small shower and sink in the corner of the bathroom. Warily, she undressed, kicking her shoes onto the other side of the room and stepping into the shower. As soon as she disappeared, Dwight signaled to 2 of his men and pointed to the room. Both men headed to the back, an evil smirk on each of their lips. Dwight fixed his suit collar once more before leaving the building as the low screams from Kitty being subdued and beaten, filled the room.

* * *

"Check mate!" Mercy said excitedly, clapping her hands. "I win again. You kinda suck at chess Sam."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam mumbled, clearing the chess board. "Keep laughing doll face."

"I will. I have. I am," she giggled, reaching over into the bowl of grapes next to them and popping one in her mouth. "So umm...Oh! I got one. Favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"It's a tie between purple and red."

"You do look good in red," Sam smiled, staring down at the red pajamas Mercy had put on. "Okay, my turn. First kiss."

"Hmm um I was 12. And he was my next door neighbor. His name was Artie and it was phenomenal. For a 12-year-old with braces I mean."

"Sounds like your first crush," Sam teased.

"He was," Mercy smiled. "He moved away right before we started high school. What about you?"

"Lauren Zizes. 2nd grade. Swing set."

"How romantic," Mercy said flatly, taking another grape.

"Quite... she punched me after we kissed. She told me she'd kick my ass if I ever touched her again. Her words exactly."

Mercy tried to hold her laughter in but failed. "I'm sorry but that's too funny. You must have been heart-broken."

"I'm not gonna lie, it bruised my 7-year-old ego," he chuckled, grabbing a handful of grapes. "Your turn."

"I can't think of anything," Mercy sighed. "We've asked every question possible."

"Not really."

"Well what other question is there?" she wondered.

"For starters, ninjas or pirates?"

"Ninjas obviously," Mercy sighed.

"What! Pirates have swords and guns."

"Yeah, but ninjas are not only silent but deadly. A ninja could kill a pirate and they wouldn't even know it until their head was n a platter," Mercy defended.

"Invalid!" Sam said, sitting up straight from his lax position. "First, we're on a boat so where the hell would a ninja hide and two, the boat is constantly moving. Not to mention what if it was Davy Jones? You can't kill Davy Jones."

"You can if you have his heart," Mercy retorted. "A ninja would just retrieve the box, stab the heart, and BOOM! Battle is done with."

Sam stared at Mercy for a few seconds, a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just... No one talks about these stupid things with me except for my little brother. It's kinda weird but awesome at the same time."

Mercy grinned and looked down at the half assembled chess board. "You're slipping Evans..."

Sam glanced down at the chess board and shrugged before knocking it out-of-the-way and crawling over to Mercy, kissing her.

"What was that for?" she asked, as he pulled away.

"I dunno," Sam shrugged. "Ask me later."

Mercy smirked before glancing at the digital clock on her wall. Her smile faded as she stood up quickly.

"Shit! Is that the real-time?"

"Yeah... why?"

"It's Sunday"

"Yeah, it's Sunday. Tomorrow's Monday... are you about to pull some Rebecca Black shit on me?"

"No," she shook her head. "On Sundays I have family dinner with dad, Puck and what ever other guest he invites. I'm late."

"Cant you skip it?" Sam asked. Mercy turned around and gave him a face. He put his hands up in surrender immediately. "O-kay. Never mind."

"I'm sorry but it's kinda a big deal to daddy. It's been a big deal to him since Mom died. Anyways, I'm gonna hop in the shower, can you let yourself out?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, standing up. He reached for his shoes near the bedroom door, slipping each of them on.

Mercy, meanwhile was wrapping her hair but paused to look back at Sam as he headed towards the door. "Sam, wait..."

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"This isn't... I mean this wasn't a..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Fling?" Sam answered for her, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"No," he shook his head. He quickly walked over to Mercy, and kissed her lips softly. "Call me later so we can continue this pirates vs. ninja thing. I'll have time to gather information."

Mercy giggled and waved as Sam left the bedroom. She leaned against the door frame, sighing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Chewy stood at her feet, staring up at her, and blinking once. "Oh what are you looking at? Judgmental dog."

* * *

Mercy rushed into the lavish mansion, her jacket already off her body and on her arm. She walked into the dining room, tossing her coat and handbag onto her seat.

"I am so sorry. I lost track of time," she said, kissing her father's cheek.

"It's okay," he said.

"Where's Puck?" she asked, looking around at the empty dining room.

"He'll be here in a little while. Actually I have someone else here who wants to see you. He's back in town and this was the first stop he made."

"Who?" Mercy asked nervously.

"Hey there Merce," an unfamiliar voice said, coming from behind her. She turned around, locking eyes with someone she hadn't seen since she was a pre-teen.

"Artie?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello Party people! ( I seriously need some new catchy greetings) So here's chapter 8. It's out sooner than expected and Warning: It's un-beta'd because I'm impatient and cant wait to have this up (Sorry Reesie) so who knows what type of ungodly incorrections you'll find. **

**Okay, so the first part of this was kinda intense right? I dont want to distract from the Samcedes goodness of the story but it all ties up together to make a big fat beautiful story in the end. (Wrapped in red tinsel of course) . Not to mention, I dont want anyone to forget that the Jones and Evans are criminals. Like big time criminals that kill people to stay out of jail. Like, they arent good guys. They are most def. the bad guys in this situation who produced good kids. Just saying. You'll see Reggie's dark side soon also.**

**So even though this chapter isnt beta'd. Thanks to Reesie anyways. And readers, thank you. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter and the mini-cliff at the end. Let me know what you think an Artie appearance may lead to (*wink, wink* Romeo and Juliet.)**

**As always, Keep calm and Fuck Ryan Murphy**

**XOXO**


	9. Working Men

**Dont own Glee.**

* * *

**Ch.9 Working Men**

Puck paced back and forth, checking his phone for the time at every chance he got. His shoes crunched against the messy warehouse floor, sweeping every piece of dirt around as he spun on his heels.

He was growing impatient.

"Hey, you're making me dizzy," Brody sighed, bouncing his leg up and down in his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up at his long time friend. "Puck!"

"What!" Puck said, flashing around.

"Calm the fuck down, the shipment will be here," Brody said.

"Yeah, well how do you know?"

"I just do, okay. Reggie wouldn't put you in charge of all of this if he didn't think you could handle it. So just keep calm and carry on."

Puck glared at Brody, continuing to walk in circles.

Finally, as it felt like he might lose it if he waited any longer, the large white van began to back into the driveway. Andy Cohen-Chang jumped out of the driver seat, just as Santiago pulled up next to him, shutting the low purring engine of his Cadillac off.

Santiago was a well dressed man, always carrying himself like the gentleman he was. He was never seen slouching, unshaven or in jeans. He took pride in himself and the way the world perceived him.

Andy was a different story. Andy didn't care how the world saw him, all he cared about was taking care of his family, and being able to afford the lavish lifestyle they had become accustomed to.

"Where have you been?" Puck asked.

"Calm down Puck," Brody said "Don't get your panties in a bunch. Let them step through the door before you question them."

"Yeah, you sound like my wife," Santiago laughed.

"This isn't fucking funny! You're 20 minutes late. If I were Reggie then-"

"You aren't," Santiago said, nibbling on the toothpick in his mouth. "Ain't that the beauty of this?"

Puck clenched his jaw and tried to stay calm. As much as he hated Santiago Lopez, Reggie loved him. Even looked to him like a brother. Puck might have been Reggie's protegé but Santiago was his best friend. His confidant. His right hand man. It was the spot Puck wanted more than anything.

"Whatever," he said. "Is it in there?"

"What do you think?" Santiago smirked.

"It's in there," Andy said, trying to keep the peace. He opened the back of the truck, and pushed the boxes to the side before pulling out a perfectly wrapped kilo of cocaine out. Puck took it and examined it before handing it back to Andy.

"You aren't gonna check if it's the real stuff? I mean it could be baby powder for all you know," Santiago said.

Puck glared at Santiago, not wanting to admit he was right.

Santiago shook his head before taking the kilo back, opening his switch blade up and cutting a small slit in the package. "Why the hell did Reggie leave such an important drop to a _perra _like you?" he mumbled.

Once again, Puck clenched his jaw, trying to keep his composure. Santiago, dipped his finger in the white powder and brought it to his tongue. Instantly it numbed the flesh it touched and he nodded his head.

"It's good. It's strong too."

"Good..." Puck said.

Santiago handed the kilo to Andy who placed it back in the truck. He stood there nervously, hoping to get his pay so he could get home to his wife and kids.

"You know, you have potential Puckerman," Santiago teased, a devilish grin on his face. "I mean you're good with a gun, that's for sure. And you don't lack spunk. But what you do lack is brain. Andy could have been working for the Evans for all you know, handing you laced merchandise. You think you're ready for this game but you aren't. You're still a kid."

Puck glared at Santiago, feeling his blood boil. "If I'm such a kid, then why the hell did Reggie put me in charge then? Why not you? Or any body else."

"Pity I assume," Santiago shrugged, taking the toothpick out of his mouth. "He picked you up from the streets, trained you so you could carry on the Jones legacy since Mercedes is his only child. He didn't factor in you being a complete idiot."

Puck lunged at Santiago, stopping short of contact as Brody pulled him back.

"It's not worth it," Brody mumbled to his best friend. "Just calm down."

"I'm calm," Puck growled, snapping his body away from Brody. "Andy, your money is on the table." He turned to Santiago. "Brody won't always be here to stop me, ya know."

"I know," Santiago said, sticking the already destroyed toothpick back in his mouth and smirking. "And when the time comes, I'll be waiting." And with that, he left the warehouse, Andy following behind him, his duffle bag full of money in his hand.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Brody asked. "He's jealous. He's a jealous, old timer who isn't ready for the new wave. Fuck him."

Puck felt his eye twitch as he turned around. He glanced at the clock. "I have to be at Reggie's. You got this?"

"Yeah," Brody nodded. "I'll see you later. Oh and Puck?"

"Yeah," he said, turning around as he made it to the door.

"You really need to get laid. It would relieve some of that extra tension. Sex always does."

"I told you Brody-"

"No! If you spout some bullshit about not wanting women, I swear to god, I will call you gay. Unless... you are..."

"No!" Puck grimaced. "I'll see you later."

"Later!"

* * *

Mercy stared at Artie, her mouth hanging open. The person who stood before her wasn't the boy she had kissed when she was a little girl. He was a man, in his own rights. Confidence oozed from every crevice of his body. His broad smile, not wavering, and his deep hazel eyes, taking in every bit of Mercy. She felt her cheeks grow hot. He was still good looking, flashing his million dollar smile at any chance he got.

"What are you doing here?" Mercy asked, it coming out as some sort of nervous laugh.

"I'm here to see you," he smirked.

"No... I mean _here_. As in Carrington. I thought you lived in Columbus."

"I did," Artie said, his hands placed in his pockets. "But it's too boring. Not fast paced enough for me. Besides, this is where my home was. I had to come back. Not to mention I have business here."

"Oh... what type of business?" Mercy asked.

"I'm an architect. My firm, was hired to rebuild the Harrison Center downtown."

"Your firm?" Mercy questioned.

"Artie is the youngest partner at Briggams and Associates," Reggie said, finally speaking. "23 and already an partner in the firm." Reggie smiled with pride.

"What an accomplishment," Mercy said, smiling softly.

"Yeah," Artie shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Mercy grinned, staring at her old friend. He was the same, but different. He still had his good looks and killer watt smile but he wasn't this fragile boy anymore.

"We should sit," Mercy gestured to the table. "I don't know how long you're here for but I wanna catch up with you."

"I'd love that," he said.

"You two eat, I have to go check on something," Reggie said, rising from the table. He smiled to Mercy and Artie and made his way upstairs.

Mercy's eyes followed her father up the stairs until he disappeared. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure," Artie said, nodding his head.

Mercy left the table and ran up the stairs, stopping her father as he went into his office. "Did you do this?"

"What?" Reggie turned around with a smirk. Mercy crossed her arms over her chest, giving her father a no-nonsense look. He caved. "I heard Artie was back in town and invited him. Besides I remember how you had a crush on him when you were kids."

"I was 12 and we lived in that house on Riley Street."

"I know but," Reggie took a step towards his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulders. "You're my only child and I love more than anything else in this world. I don't see you dating, I don't see you bringing anyone to meet me and you and I both know you aren't the virgin Mary I just want you to meet someone. I'm not telling you to settle down and get married, you're still young. But Artie's a start."

"I thought... maybe you'd want me to be with someone more like Puck," she said, her voice growing soft as an image of Sam flashed across her mind.

"What Puck and I do... it puts people we love in danger. Men like Puck, and I and hell even the Evans men. We can't have love because it interferes with our business mind. I've never sugar-coated things with you Mercy but my line of business calls for enemies. Enemies that would gladly kill anyone I love that isn't being protected. There's a heavy price to pay for this line of work. I don't want that life for you. I want you to be with someone like Artie. He's squeaky clean."

"Are you telling me you want me to date Artie Abrams?" Mercy asked, confused.

"I'm telling you to be happy," Reggie grinned. "Now get back downstairs. Don't want to keep my future son-in-law waiting."

Mercy tried not to crack a smile but failed as her father entered his office, shutting the door behind him. Mercy turned around on her heel and jogged back down the stairs, pausing to take in Artie leaning against the wall, staring up at the large ceiling.

"Hey," she said.

Artie pushed himself away from the wall and smiled at her. "Hey. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Mercy nodded. "Never been better."

"So that means I can take you out now."

"Take me out?"

"Yeah," Artie grinned. "Someone told me you love that Italian place of Broad so I thought maybe instead of the chef making us dinner we go out. Catch up or something."

Mercy was hesitant to say yes. It wasn't that she didn't want to catch up with Artie, it was just that this sounded too much like a date.

"Strictly platonic," Artie added, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Fine," Mercy nodded. "But I pay for myself."

"Never," he said, shaking his head and leading the way to the front door.

* * *

Puck zipped up his jeans and wiped at his shiny forehead, trying to get rid of the sweat that accumulated there. His throat was dry, his body ached but damn, the sex was worth it to him.

"Leaving already?" The person called from the bed they had just made love in. Their body was wrapped in the white sheets, a satisfied grin on their lips.

"You know I have to," Puck called over his shoulder. "I was supposed to be at Reggie's anyways. I just got a bit... tense."

"And I'm the tension reliever?"

Puck turned around and faced the person, smirking. "Something like that."

The person smiled back at him but froze, sadness washing over their face.

"How long are you going to keep me a secret Noah? Eventually someone is going to find out."

"Not if I can help it."

The person sat up straight in bed, tucking their knees up under their chin. "Are you... are you ashamed of me?"

Puck turned around, looking into the person's hazel eyes, hurt that they would even ask him that. Puck had a warped sense of love but he was pretty sure this was close to it.

"I could never be ashamed of you. I told you how I feel about you already."

"Then why can't we go out? Huh? Why can't we go on a date or be a couple in public? Why does it have to be behind closed doors? Is it because I'm a-"

"You know that's not the reason!" Puck snapped, looking into the person's eyes and cupping their pale cheek. "People could hurt you. The Evans could hurt you. Do you have any idea what I'd do if something bad happened to you?"

The person pouted, their lip quivering. "Not to mention you have crazy ass exes. Like that one guy with the bad hair. Or that one jock from high school."

"You were a jock Puck," the person laughed.

"I know... and you were always my favorite cheerleader." Puck ran his hand through chestnut hair and smiled. "I love you. I know I don't say it a lot but I do. I just want you safe."

"I know."

Puck rose from the bed and reached for his jacket that was ripped from his body in a moment of passion and flung onto the chair.

"I'll call you later, okay," Puck said as he approached the door.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So... this had absolutely no Samcedes in it and I wanted that. I love forming characters as people, outside of a couple and that's what I did. So before you guys go all "GTFOOH Artie!"or "Why isnt Mercy thinking about Sam?" Let me just say, Artie's going to be around for a little bit i.e. Paris from Romeo and Juliet, except Mercy actually likes him. Mercy may like Sam but Artie was her first crush and that always stays in the back of your mind. **

**Okay, now on to Puck. He's a complex character who puts on a bit of a tough shell but is somewhat soft on the inside. As you can see, he hates Santiago. Santiago hates him. So that's that. Also, I wanna hear the guesses for who you guys think Puck is secretly dating. **

**I'll give you a hint, the person... is/was a cheerleader for WMHS in the show. **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie! (Just so you know Reesie, you guessed right ;)**

**Please review!**

**Keep Calm and Fuck R.I.B (modified it a bit, because let's be honest, they are all to blame)**

**XOXO**


	10. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Dont own Glee or its Characters...**

**This chapter is samcedes heavy but they dont interact at all... just enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Rose By Any Other Name**

The beeping of the medical monitor filled the small hospital room. Sue could feel unwanted memories flooding her mind as each high pitched beep hit her eardrums. She hated hospitals. Always did and always would. But this wasn't about her. This was about the young girl, hooked up to a respirator.

Sue approached the bed, running her hand over the patient's arm and staring up at her bruised face. Both of Kitty's eyes were swollen shut, her lip was busted, and dried blood caked at her hairline and beneath her nose.

"Kitty," she whispered slowly, hoping the beaten girl would answer her. No response. "Kitty, I know you can't talk right now but... I want you to know I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

Kitty's eyes barely fluttered open as Sue backed away, ready to leave the room.

"May I help you?" A tall blonde man asked, coming into the room with a bag of chips and a pop. She recognized him. "Detective Sylvester?"

"Hello Bryan... how is she?"

"She could be better. The doctors said the swelling in her brain should go down soon enough but, I can't help but feel like this is my fault. Cat's my little sister and I didn't look out for her the way I should have."

Sue slowly brought her hand up to rest on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "You can't blame yourself Bryan. I know... you and Kitty- I mean Catherine didn't have a solid relationship but this is your chance. Make it right."

"I will," he nodded. "I'm gonna make it right. As soon as she wakes up, we're leaving Ohio. I was offered a job in Arizona and I'm going to take it. Cat's coming with me." Sue nodded her head knowingly. "I just... I can't help but feel angry towards that Dwight Evans. I know he did this. He hurt her and there's nothing we can do because every time, he gets away with it. Hurting someone."

"Maybe not," Sue added.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe not. Maybe Evans will get what's coming to him. It may not be tomorrow, and it may not be the next day but soon. He can't hide forever. What goes around comes around."

* * *

The smell of pasta sauce and garlic filled the restaurant as it always did, beckoning people to enter. Mercy took her seat across from Artie, smiling widely.

"Did I say thank you yet?" she asked.

"You did. Several times in fact," Artie grinned.

The waitress approached their table, a visible grin on her face as she asked for their orders. They both placed them, and waited patiently for their plates to be brought to them.

"So you never did answer my question when we were in the car. What have you been up to?"

Mercy had to tread lightly with what she said. Artie knew nothing of the underground world that plagued Carrington. He knew nothing of the war that threatened to tear his beloved city at the seams.

"Just living I guess," she said, honestly. "I didn't go to college and I don't have a steady job... it's actually quite pitiful." Mercy chuckled.

"How do you take care of yourself?" Artie questioned, shocked.

"Occasionally I sell a painting to a gallery, but for the most part, my dad helps me out."

Artie nodded his head, smirking as he did. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous."

"Something like that," she grinned. "What about you? Tell me more about your firm."

"Not much to tell. It's a good job. It pays the bills and I get to do what I love. But I guess I'm looking to lay some roots down somewhere so I guess why not here?" he explained. "Besides, this is where all my peoples are."

Mercy chuckled, playing with the fork set in front of her. "Your peoples? What peoples?"

"Well, you for one, and then there's 'Tana and Kurt, and Mike.. I had peoples."

"Sure, sure," she teased.

"You know I had peoples," Artie said, giving her a side grin. "I had my bestie, my wifey, and my wifey's bestie."

"Who was your wifey?" Mercy laughed, trying to hold it in.

Artie shot her a look before sucking his teeth and rolling his eyes. "Girl, you know you were my wifey... I put a ring on it, 2nd grade, remember?"

Mercy gasped, recalling the ring pop ceremony they'd had on the playground.

"Why do you remember that?" she laughed, trying to lower her voice but failing.

"How could I forget... it was the day I married the girl of my dreams," Artie answered, his face serious. "In fact..."

Artie knelt down on one knee, pulling out a ring pop candy and showing it to her. "Will you, Mercedes Patrice Jones, do me the honour, of being my wifey?"

Mercy burst into a fit of laughter, her sides starting to hurt.

Mercy cleared her throat, before picking up a roll out of the bowl in the middle of the table and ripping a piece of it off.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she snuck to read it. It was from Santana and in all Caps.

911... IF YA'LL LOVE ME, YOU'LL GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!

Mercy saw that she had sent it not only to her, but to Kurt and Tina as well. It must be serious.

"You know," Mercy said, pushing her drink away. "I'm not really in the mood to eat any more. Do you mind... taking me home?"

Artie opened his mouth, hoping to convince her but saw the pleading look in her eye. "Sure."

* * *

Sam had a tradition. He'd take his sister Stacey out once a month to a nice place to eat, just to have some sibling bonding time. When he first started the tradition when Stacey was just 5, Stevie was immediately jealous. That was until Sam started taking him to basketball games.

"I love this place," Stacey gushed as they sat at their table. Stacey faced towards the door, while Sam sat in front of her.

"I know," he smiled, opening up his menu. "That's why we're here."

He looked across the table at his not so little, little sister and sighed. Her blue eyes hidden behind heavy mascara and eye liner. Sam resisted the urge to hand her a wet napkin and to wipe the paint from her flawless skin.

"So how's school?" he asked.

Stacey shrugged, slightly rolling her eyes as she did. "School is school. The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up."

"Really," Sam asked, an eyebrow raised. "Did you ask anyone yet?"

Stacey scoffed, tossing a piece of her hair over her shoulder. "As if. The guys have been asking me none stop. Even after I told everyone I was going with Ryder."

"Ryder?" Sam said, never hearing his name before. "Who's that?"

"My boyfriend," she said, as if it was public knowledge.

"When did you get a boyfriend?"

"December."

"That was... 2 months ago... why didn't you tell anyone?" he questioned.

"Stevie knows," Stacey said, defensively.

"And... you like this Ryder kid."

"Yeah," she smiled, her eyes practically turning into hearts. "He's my soul mate."

Sam resisted the urge to gag and sighed. "Stacey... you're 16."

She rolled her eyes, sitting up straight in her seat to prepare for one of Sam's speeches. "You know, Stevie doesn't get this much grief over Beth."

"That's different," Sam responded, slowly.

"How?" she demanded, cocking her head to the side. "Because he has a dick and I don't"

"Watch your mouth," Sam ordered. "It's different because he's my brother and since he's a guy and I know what he's thinking, I educate him. I don't know this Ryder guy."

"Trust me to make my decisions." Stacey crossed her arms and breathed out. "Besides, I don't question you about the chicks you fu- I mean screw."

"Again, there's a difference. I'm 24 so who I bring home , is my business... not yours," he defended.

"Then who I date shouldn't be yours," she said, with a little too much attitude.

"Actually it is because you're my sister and 16!" he argued.

Stacey rolled her eyes, standing up. "You know what, whatever Sam. This was a bad idea. I'm going to the car."

Before Sam could stop her, she stormed out of the restaurant.

He placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table and sighing. When had Stacey gotten so difficult. She used to be so sweet, and innocent and less hormonal. Sam wished they could go back to the times when she was 7 and 8, begging him to play Barbies with her. As Sam looked up, his head beginning to pound, he froze, looking at a table across the room.

"What?" he mumbled to himself.

He wasn't sure he was truly seeing what his eyes were showing him. Mercy was there. With a guy. And it was obvious that the guy was very much into her because he was proposing to her. Sam couldn't see the guy's face, his back was to him, but he could evidently see the huge smile on Mercy's face.

Sam rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was the lack of sleep the pounding headache. Mercy couldn't possibly be here. She had left him early today to go have dinner with her family. Unless there was no family dinner. Sam didn't bother to wait to see her answer but instead stood up and left the restaurant, not leaving a sign he was ever there.

* * *

Mercy sighed as she approached her door, turning around to face Artie.

"I'm really sorry. I know... you wanted to catch up but, I guess I'm tired."

"I get it," Artie said, shaking his head. "No need to explain... but one thing? I was serious about you being the girl of my dreams Mercy."

"Artie..." she started but he stopped her.

"Merce," Artie sighed. "Just hear me out because if I don't tell you this right now, I probably never will. When I left all those years ago, the first person I thought of was you. And when I was in Columbus, I never stopped thinking about you. If it was an ice cream truck that reminded me of that summer you Santana, Kurt, and I chased that ice cream man around or it's a rose because of that one time you pushed me into a rose bush, I thought of you. And when I came back here, the first thing that popped into my mind was you. Whether you were happy, or god forbid married." Artie took a step closer to Mercy, cupping her face. "Look I get, we haven't seen each other in a while, but you weren't only the first girl I kissed. You were my first crush, my first best friend, the first girl I didn't want to throw worms at. I guess what I'm trying to say is, yeah, I came back because my firm was helping rebuild my home town but, I remembered, that there was this girl back home I couldn't get off my mind. Never have. Never will."

Mercy stared into his eyes after his confession, not sure how to respond. She opened her mouth but he stopped her, placing a finger over her lips.

"Don't," he said, shaking his head. "Don't respond yet. I just feel like I told you what size condom I wear and I'm sorta vulnerable right now, so think about it okay?"

"Think about what?" she managed to slip in.

"Think about maybe picking up where we left off," he said, before bending down to kiss his finger that was still on her lips. Their lips barely brushed against one another as he pulled away, a coy smirk on his face. "Get some rest sleeping beauty."

Artie walked down the steps and got into his car, speeding down the road. Mercy took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did, before turning to unlock her door and entering the warmth of her home.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! So we got an attitudey little sister, a minorly creepy and possibly vengeful Sue, and an Artcedes confession. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long but writers block was an evil vindictive bitch.. ") **

**Also the "Who's Puck sleeping with" guesses crack me up! A few of you are right, some of you are barking up the wrong tree. That's all I'll say. Next chapter you'll find out! **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie! **

**Please review guys! I reread a few reviews and starting laughing because of some of them... I mean ya'll are serious about your samcedes... then again, so am I!**

**XOXO**


	11. Back On Track

**Dont own Glee or it's Characters... I was about to talk shit about Ryan Murphy but I'm tired and he sucks anyways so... **

* * *

**Ch. 11 Back On Track**

"So some dude was proposing to her and you just stood there and watched," Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised and staring at Sam. She popped a chip in her mouth.

"Nothing much I could do," he said, lying down on his couch, his hands clutched over his chest.

"Uh, yeah! You could have knocked the ring out of his hand and get what's yours!"

"She isn't... wasn't mine," Sam said. "Can we drop this? Please. My head is pounding. This happened nearly a week ago."

"Has she called?" Quinn questioned.

Sam nodded his head. "What am I supposed to say to her? Congrats on your engagement?"

"Maybe you saw wrong. Maybe the guy was getting something off the floor. I mean you said it yourself, you didn't see what was in his hand."

"I didn't need to. She's engaged, Quinn, just... leave it alone."

Quinn bounced over to Sam and sat on the foot of his couch, before throwing a pillow his way. "No! I won't leave it alone. You don't know for sure because your ego is bruised and you refuse to find out the truth. Until you go over there and see her in a fucking wedding dress, I'm not letting it go."

"Quinn..." Sam shouted, staring down at his cousin. "Drop. It."

She sat there for a second, shocked at Sam's angry tone. She refused to back down. "No..."

Sam ran a hand threw his hair, giving his roots a tug. "Quinn!"

"Sam, one of us deserves some type of romance. If it isn't me than you."

"What about Santana?" he asked. "Wasn't that your romance?"

"We both knew it wouldn't last," Quinn revealed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex was mind blowing but we didn't connect. Not on the level we should of. Not on the level you and Mercy have." Quinn got closer to Sam and forced him to look at her. "Sammy... the way you talk about her... that's real. That's a connection. And to throw all that away because of something you _think_ you saw would be the dumbest thing you could possibly do. And after all the work you put in. Would that be smart?"

Sam closed his eyes, and breathed out a puff of air.

"I didn't think so," Quinn said, rising and grabbing her bag of chips to leave her stubborn cousin alone to think to himself.

* * *

Mercy spun around her living room as the music played, blowing a bubble from her gum. Chewy sat near the couch, barking at her. He was probably still mad at her for bringing Santana's new girlfriend's overweight cat into the house.

Santana had sent out a text to whichever friend would answer and begged them to take the cat for the night while Santana and Brittany had their sleepover date.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you?" Mercy stared down at the white furry dog.

He averted his eyesight to an interesting spot on the floor.

"Oh come on," she begged. "It wasn't my fault. This is the first in a long time I've seen San happy. Besides the cat didn't even bother you."

Chewy blinked.

"You know, treating me badly will get you nowhere," she sighed.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Mercy and Chewy's conversation.

"Fine," Mercy called to Chewy. "Keep up with this attitude and you get no treat."

Mercy opened the door but froze at the sight in front of her, instantly locking in on green eyes that she hadn't seen or heard from in days.

"Hi," Sam said, smiling softly.

She didn't respond, instead stared intensely at him. Mercy cocked her head to the side and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked, shrugging.

"No," she snapped, shutting the door a bit.

"Mercy..." Sam said in an exasperated voice, and placing his foot in the door before she shut it. He cringed from the pain of having a door shut on his foot but stood his ground. He was in no mood for Mercy's stubbornness. "We need to talk and you shutting the door on my foot, I might add, won't help. Let me in."

"You know for someone who's on thin ice, making demands _probably_ wouldn't be the best idea."

Mercy used her own foot to kick Sam's back so she could slam the door. She locked it quickly and took a giant step away from it, crossing her arms as she did.

Sam sighed and lowered his head against the door, tapping it against the wood softly. "Mercy," he groaned.

"Go away Sam," she said towards the shut door. "We had fun while it lasted, right? No harm no foul."

"Don't do that," he said, clenching his eyes closed. "Don't shut me out."

"Me shut you out? The nerve! _I _wasn't the one who didn't return your phone calls for no apparent reason. I called you. You said this wouldn't be a fling and like an idiot, I believed you," she shouted. Mercy glanced down at Chewy who seemed to give her a disapproving look before walking into the bedroom, leaving the lovers to argue.

"It wasn't- isn't a fling! Just, let me explain myself. Please, just let me in."

"No!" she screamed. "There are thousands of girls in Carrington, why'd you have to pick me? Huh? You could have fucked with any girls emotions but why me? Is it because of our fathers? Is that it?"

"No!" It was Sam's turn to scream. He hit his hand against the brick next to the door and tried to steady his breathing. "How many times do I have to prove to you that this has nothing to do with our fathers?"

Mercy shook her head, feeling a lump form in her throat. She swore she wouldn't cry over him. "Just go away Sam," she begged in a small voice. "Please."

"If you won't let me in, just listen okay. Yes, I'm a dick for ignoring your phone calls but... I thought I saw something last week that I'm not too sure that I saw anymore. Look it doesn't matter, okay. Someone helped me realize that I fought for you so to throw it away because of something I saw, would be stupid. I want to be with you. And not just sleeping together, I mean _with_ you. Like watching cheesy ass movies with you and staying up at night talking, and yeah, sex obviously will be involved but it's more than that. How many times do I have to say that I want you for you before you believe me?"

Mercy felt tears fall down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away, feeling her eyes burn.

"I don't care if you're engaged. I want to be with you," Sam finished.

Mercy shook her head, not sure if she heard Sam right. "Wait, engaged. I'm not engaged."

"You aren't?"

"No... Where would you get a dumb idea like that?"

"I... I saw you... at Cantolini's and that guy he proposed to you," Sam stuttered.

Mercy ran a hand through her hair and breathed out, bouncing on her heels. She took a few steps to the door, resting her hand on the door knob. "That was a childhood friend who was playing a joke on me... it was nothing."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Mercy slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Sam gazed into her eyes, shocked she had opened the door to speak to him. She reached up and punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ow!" he screeched, his other hand flying to massage the now tender area.

"Is that why you didn't return my calls. Because you thought I was engaged?" she questioned, crossing her arms again.

"Will you hit me again if I say yes?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then yeah, that's why I didn't return your calls."

Mercy punched him yet again, furrowing her eyebrows at Sam.

"Ow! You said you wouldn't do that!" he whined.

"Why didn't you just call? Find out for yourself. You went on assumptions! Do you have any idea what I was thinking? I thought I was just a booty call or something. And what type of girl do you think I am, that I'd just sleep with you one night and get engaged the next."

"I guess I have trust issues," Sam shrugged, a half smirk on his lips.

Mercy scoffed. "Yeah, ya think?"

"Then again, so do you," he smiled. "I guess we're perfect for each other."

Sam bent down to kiss Mercy but felt a small hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any further.

"If you actually think you're kissing me after all of this, you're crazy," Mercy whispered. She took a step back before going into her house and shutting the door behind her.

Sam stared at the shut door, his lips puckered. He was beyond confused. Was she going to come back out? Sam stood there for a few more seconds before moving away from the door. He slowly walked down the steps, knowing Mercy wouldn't come back out. At least I tried, he thought to himself, sticking his hands in his pockets and making his way to his car.

He stopped when he heard the click of the door and spun around on his heels to see Mercy staring back at him. She stepped aside and glanced at him.

"Are you coming in or not?"

"Hell yeah," Sam beamed and jogged back up the stairs. He stopped short of entering the house and grabbed Mercy towards him, kissing her fully on the lips. When he finally pulled away, he grinned cockily and went inside.

Mercy groaned, a smile tugging at her lips. "Persistent fuck."

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Now, where's my best bud Chewy at?"

* * *

Reggie pressed the end button on his iPhone before looking up at Puck who had just entered his office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Reggie nodded. "You know I've been putting you in charge of things for a reason, right son?"

"Yeah, you're training me."

"Exactly." Reggie stood up and made his way around the desk. "I know you have potential Puck. I believe in you but... _others_ in my establishment don't."

Puck ground his teeth, looking down at the ground before speaking the name. "Santiago."

Reggie nodded. "He just doesn't think you're ready. I mean when I couldn't be there to watch you, he was my eyes and ears and he thinks, maybe, just maybe, you aren't prepared for the business part. He thinks you're one hundred percent capable of handling the brawn but when it comes to brains..."

Puck clenched his jaw before speaking to his mentor. "And what do you think?"

"I think..." Reggie sighed, rubbing at his brows. "I think, if Evans decides to try and steal our connection and you were in charge, then he could do it." Puck fidgeted in his seat, feeling himself grow angry. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to take over for me one day. It just means that day isn't tomorrow. For the time being, when I'm not able to be in charge, Santiago will be. You'll be _his_ right hand man."

"I'm supposed to be _your _right hand man!"

"Not yet," Reggie breathed. "Do you know what happens when you drink wine before its aged perfectly? It leaves a bitter dry taste in your mouth. I don't want that to be you. You'll leave your mark on Carrington, I promise you that, but not now."

Puck stood up abruptly, trying not to lash out at his mentor.

"If that's what you want."

"It is, for now."

Puck nodded his head once before walking towards the door, opening it.

"Oh and Puck... you can't keep Kurt a secret forever."

Puck froze in his spot, his throat going dry. "What do you mean?"

"You think I didn't know? Puck... I practically raised you. Gimme more credit than that?" Reggie said crossing his arms.

"I thought you wouldn't respect me if you found out," Puck replied in a small voice.

"If I found out that you were gay? Dating one of Mercy's best friends? Puck I don't care. You're my son, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Same thing goes for Mercy."

"So you wouldn't have a problem with her bringing home some chick?"

"Nope," Reggie shook his head. "All I ask is that you treat Kurt right. He was around here most of the time when Mercy was younger. Just... don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't," Puck mumbled.

"Because you love him." Reggie stated.

"Yeah."

"You know Puck, when you have a weakness or an insecurity, your enemies will spot that and use it against you. Don't let something you love be used as a pawn in a game."

Puck nodded his head in understanding before exiting the office.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Kiddies! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. The thing I love about this story is, when I write a chapter, and post it on here, it's probably like the 25th version of it. Like originally, this chapter was supposed to be like the same night as chapter 10 and Mercy, Santana, Tina and Kurt were supposed to have bestie time but I hated that version so I wrote it this way, not to mention, I love speeding up time. **

**So... raise your hand if you guessed Kurt was Puck's mystery lovaaaa? Good for you guys! I got a few guesses that thought it was Kurt because of my clues and a few guesses that it was Tina or someone else. You all were thrown off by Puck saying he was gay huh... yeah well, I like to make certain characters of mine gay, Puck, Quinn and sometimes Tina, included. So Boom! (Indeed, I ship Purt)**

**Okay, I'm rambling. Thanks to my Beta Reesie!**

**Oh, P.S. I heard there are some trolls running around samcedes fics... yeah, so if you're trolling and reading this [which is funny because I strongly believe all trolls are illiterate little bitches] then, I want you to know, you do realize when you troll and review a story, you're giving said story one extra review making it more popular. And if you think calling someone racist or saying they suck at writing will make them stop writing samcedes fics forever, then you are sadly mistaken. Some writers are leaving and they will be missed but THIS writer will not leave... EVER! Get used to it, mmk... so have fun trolling you insignificant little elves... all of you are the spawn of Ryan Murphy anyways! (insert appropriate turning head, flashing weave gif)**

**Keep Calm and Fuck Trolls**

**XOXO**


	12. All At Once

**Dont own Glee. **

* * *

**"I fell in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once."**

**John Green**

**Ch.12 All At Once**

He was waiting for the ball to drop. That thing that would prove that Mercy was too perfect for him and that what he was feeling was too great of an emotion and coming too fast.

Sam knew it would happen, that thing that left his world crashing and burning around him because that's what always happened to him. He'd become attached to something and have it ripped, violently from his fingers. He was praying this was different because he felt different. He didnt want to wake up from this dream, no matter how bittersweet it was.

His days of feeling empty and alone, even in a crowded room full of people, were gone because he now had someone. Someone who knew him like no one else. Someone who he shared his fears and hopes and dreams with and who didnt judge him but saw him as who he was instead of who he was related to. To Mercy, he was just Sam and no one else.

And to Sam, she was the one person who could fill the void he had no idea he had. She was willing to open up to him in ways that even frightened her.

Without any hesitation, they were in love, with no fear of what that realization may bring. No fear of how quickly this was happening or how fiery a love they had that burned brighter than the sun. No fear that when they weren't near each other for longer than a few hours, both their hearts began to ache, and cry out for just one touch. One kiss. One smile.

Their love was a safe haven to escape into. Full of passion that filled a room and nearly suffocated and trapped them in at times. Full of fights, make ups, and loving words that need not be spoken. Full of joy, bliss, serenity, and ecstasy. Their own personal utopia that no one could break didn't know where this would lead them but they knew, they'd never forget this love. They wouldn't allow themselves to. It would always be guiding them straight back to each other. And even though it was never spoken, they knew that, eventually, reality would set in, and their forbidden love would be their downfall.

"I think I'm in love with you," Sam mumbled as, his face nearly disappearing on into the pillow on his bed.

"What?" she breathed out, her eyes focused on him.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you," he said more clearly. The look in Mercy's eye threw him off slightly, making him think she'd toss he covers off of her body and run out of his house.

She stared at him through large, curious brown eyes. "You think?"

Sam thought about it for a split second before shaking his head. "No." He cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. "I know. I know that I'm madly, irreversibly in love with you."

Mercy opened her mouth to speak but Sam cut her off with a kiss, smiling against her lips.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't say it back yet."

"But Sam-"

"Shh," he silenced her, bringing her closer to him and wrapping an arm around her body. "Let's just lay here for a second, okay. Because once you say it back, it's gonna be the end of it."

'"The end of what?"

"Life as we knew it. There'll be no going back. You'll be stuck with me if you say it."

A pregnant silence filled the bedroom, the only noise being made was the ticking of Sam's wrist watch and their breathing. Sam closed his eyes, trying to calm the fast beating of his heart.

"I love you too," Mercy whispered into Sam's chest.

His eyes slowly opened and a smile crept up on his face. If Sam never woke up from this dream, he'd be okay with that.

* * *

Puck's hand hovered over the gun, spinning it on the table in the small apartment. He had been racking his brain for the past 4 weeks on how to get back at the top were he belonged. He knew that as soon as Reggie retired, Santiago was going to send the entire business into the ground. And there was no way in hell he was going to work for that prick.

"Hey," Kurt said, entering, bags in his hands. "I brought chinese fo- Noah!"

"Kurt!" Puck imitated.

"The gun, what the hell is it doing in my apartment? You know how I feel about those things." Kurt placed the bag on his countertop before facing Puck, his arms crossed.

"It's safety is on."

"It doesn't matter. Those things kill people. Will you please just put it away."

"Fine," Puck groaned, placing the gun back in the holster on his jeans. "And for the record, these things also protect people I care about."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he unpacked the bag, mumbling to himself. He stopped moving and rested his hands on the table, closing his eyes as he did.

"What's wrong?" Puck questioned, staring at Kurt.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Oh, I'll unpack the food if you want-"

"No, Puck not this. This. Us, I mean. I feel like I'm lying about who I am. I swore I'd never do that ever again."

Puck sighed and walked over to Kurt, taking his hand in his and leading him into the livingroom. He was tired of having this conversation over and over again.

"I just don't understand why we have to be a secret. Why do you have to sneak into my apartment under cover of night like some bandit."

"Kurt, people wouldn't understand," Puck sympathized.

Kurt snatched away from Puck angrily and stood up. "Who wouldn't understand? You act as if this is the 50s and being gay is a bad thing! It's who you are. Accept it!"

"I have. I do accept it!" Puck shouted, standing up as well.

"Do you? Because I've dated plenty of guys here in Carrington and guess what, no one cares! They don't care if you're gay, straight, bi. They don't care if you're dating someone who the world used to think was taboo for you to date. They dont care!"

"I care! I have an image to uphold. Do you think for one second anyone would take me seriously if they knew I was gay? Reggie is the only person who knows and I'm keeping it that way!"

WIth that Puck, walked into the kitchen and began to open the food cartons up, taking a piece of lo mein out and eating it.

Kurt could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He turned to face Puck, his chin quivering as he did.

"I'm no one's secret, Puck. If I'm not good enough to be seen with you in public, then you're not good enough to have my heart."

He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "When I get back, please don't be here."

Puck watched as Kurt left, feeling all emotion drain from him. Why couldn't Kurt understand. He couldn't be a gay mob boss. He would never be seen as a legitimate business man. He loved Kurt with all of his heart, but he couldn't let anything get in the way of what he wanted.

Not even the man he loved.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, it's sort of short but I wanted you guys to enjoy the sweet happy moments.**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie!**

**Please review! **

**Keep Calm and Fuck Bram**

**xoxo**


	13. Wishful Thinking

**Dont own Glee, thank god. **

* * *

**Ch. 13 Wishful Thinking**

Sue held the picture of her sister in one of her hands while the other caressed a cool glass of scotch. Her elbow rested on the top of her desk, as she attempted to keep the angry, hurt, tears at bay. She thought of all the time that had been ripped away from her and her sister. The anger sprang up in her and she tossed her drink across the room, watching it smash against her white wall and the brown liquor drip down it. Sue ran a hand through her blonde hair, tugging gently at the roots. She had made a promise. She promised at Jean's grave that she'd find out the truth. Everything that caused her older sister's death and she would bring to justice the ones who were responsible. But she wasn't doing that. Being a detective used to be her dream but now, all she wanted was revenge. Just the thought of vengeance was taking over her mind. She'd find herself thinking of ways to torture Dwight or Reggie by taking away something so precious to them. And sometimes she'd just sit in a dark room, with the door barely cracked and just simmer. She'd let her hatred and pain simmer until she erupted in a wrathful fit.

She was powerless and she knew it quite well. Sue knew that in Carrington, the law wasn't the authority. No one stood by it, or feared it. It was being made a mockery of by two people who called themselves business men.

Sue wiped at her flushed face, pinching the bridge of her nose as her hand came across it. The law wasn't going to make this right, that was very obvious. So Sue had only one option, she was going to take the law into her own hands.

* * *

Puck clenched his jaw as Santiago spoke to the group of men, letting them know the change of plans. Reggie had given Santiago full control for the time being, wanting to see how he did in charge.

"So, here's how I see it. We try to take the Irish from Evans. It's not that hard, we offer them something, and they accept."

Puck scoffed. "You really think the Irish will leave Evans. I mean Dwight just saved Liam Flanagan's son's ass for murder by offing Tanakah. They arent going to leave him."

"Puck's right," Brody said, nodding his head. "Rory and Liam are loyal to Evans almost as much as you are to Reggie. That wont work."

"Look," Santiago snapped. "I have an insider. They know that Liam's in talks with Dwight about his Columbia connection. Liam wants half and Dwight wont budge. We could take them and finally have Evans where we want him."

"And that's suicide," Puck said, standing up. "Evans will kill all of us for even trying to fuck with his Columbian deal. Liam's the key to it. And how do you know this 'source' of yours isn't a rat? Or better yet, how did you get an Evan's mole? Maybe you're telling them the same bullshit you're telling us."

Santiago stared at Puck with an evil smirk on his face. He took a few steps to him, his indigo snake skin shoes, crunching against the dirt of the warehouse floor.

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" he asked.

Puck took a step forward as well, ignoring Brody trying to pull him back. "So what if I am?"

"You're out of line kid," Santiago hissed.

"Oh am I?" Puck questioned sarcastically. "Fuck you."

And with that, Santiago shoved Puck down, landing on top of him and sending strikes to his face. Puck pushed the older man off of him, kneeing him in the side before hitting him square in the jaw.

"Enough!" Reggie shouted over the chaos. Both Puck and Santiago froze in their movements. "You see what the hell Evans has done to us. We're arguing like we're animals. Like we aren't on the same team and have the same goal." He stared down at the two men, bloodied and bruised before walking away disgusted.

Brody lent a hand down to Puck, helping him up on his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Puck said, shaking off the pain in his nose. He glared at Santiago as he walked past him.

"You know Puckerman, one day you're gonna get yourself into serious trouble and daddy wont be here to save you."

"I'm fucking banking on it," Puck spat back.

* * *

Mercy watched as the pedicurist painted her toes a deep purple. She wiggled her toes a bit and the older woman, pinched her to keep her still.

"So what's been going on with everyone?" Tina asked, looking at her 3 best friends. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"We've all been too busy I guess," Mercy shrugged.

"Yeah, not to mention, Brittany and I took that trip to Chicago last week," Santana mentioned.

"How was that anyways?" Tina questioned.

"Epic. Actually... I didn't tell you guys this but we were looking at some apartments," Santana smiled softly.

"What?" Mercy gasped. "You're moving in together. In another state."

"Yeah," Santana shrugged. "I mean she has a great dancing opportunity there and I just can't live without her."

"Awwww," Tina and Mercy both sang.

"Our little Santana's in love."

"Yeah," she nodded bashfully before looking over to a silent Kurt. "Yo! Why so silent my fabulous homosexual friend?"

"What?" Kurt finally looked up from the spot he was staring at. "Umm just thinking."

Mercy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh alright, who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"Him," Tina added. "The guy who you're thinking about and ignoring us over."

"There's no guy," Kurt shrugged.

Santana sneezed loudly before looking at them. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"No bullshit. Guys I'm fine."

"See," Tina pointed at Kurt. "You don't say the word 'fine' You say things like 'I'm fabulous' or 'I'm sexy and I know it' or my favorite 'I'm sexually active' What's going on?"

"Yeah," Mercy added.

"I just..." Kurt thought about lying. He considered telling them he was on his meriod and that he just was being hormonal but he didn't. He was sick of lying, especially when it came to Puck. '"I didnt tell you guys this but... I was dating someone."

"What?!" The three girls gasped simultaneously.

"Yeah," he said, giving them a soft smile. "Actually we've been dating for a little over a year."

"It's the hobbit isn't it?" Santana asked, as if she had solved the mystery.

"No, Blaine and that one dude are together now. I, uh..." he looked at Mercy one last time before bursting into tears.

"Kurty," Mercy said, rubbing his back. "What is it? Did this guy hurt you? Do you want us to kill him?"

"I don't think Reggie would be happy with you killing your brother Merce," Kurt said through sobs.

"What?" Realization hit Mercy and she stopped moving.

"Puck? You've been dating Puck for a year and you didn't tell us?"

"I knew he was a unicorn," Santana mumbled.

"I wanted to tell you. I did but Puck, he wasn't ready to fully come out yet. I mean, the only person that knows he's gay is me and Reggie and that's just because Reggie guessed."

Mercy was hurt. "How could you hide something like that from me. I'm your best friend. And he's my brother."

"I know, and trust me, I feel awful. I broke up with him last weekend. He wasn't willing to be the boyfriend I needed."

"Oh Kurt," Tina sighed.

Mercy was about to make a comment but stopped. She was doing the same thing. None of her friends knew about her relationship with Sam so she had no room to talk.

"Did you love him?" was all she could ask.

"I did," Kurt nodded. "I do. I might always love him."

"Then you can get him back," Tina nodded.

"It isn't that simple," Kurt said. "He put everything above me. He's not ready for me yet."

"Oh, Kurt," Tina said again, her eyes growing red from trying to hold in the tears.

"To hell with men," Santana shook her head. "Look at us. Men are bastards. Tina and that Mike guy keep going back and forth and Mercy hasn't gotten any action since her birthday months ago!"

Mercy cleared her throat nervously. "Actually I uh..." she wasnt ready to tell them about Sam. What would they think of her. "I bumped into Artie Abrams. He's back in town and he wants to date me."

"Whaaaaaaaaaatt?" Santana said. "Wait, Artie from school?"

"Yeah.," Mercy nodded, biting on her bottom lip. She hated lying to her friends but she had no choice. She was afraid that once they found out about her dating her sworn enemy, they'd think less of her.

"So are you two dating?" Tina asked.

"What? No... I mean, he asked me out, and called a few times but I've been sort of ignoring him. I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment," she lied.

Tina and Santana each shrugged but Kurt eyeballed his best friend. He could tell he was hiding something but didn't say anything else of the subject until they were all leaving the nail salon with fresh pedicures and manicures.

"Call me," Santana shouted to everyone as she got into her SUV.

"Bye guys," Tina called, hopping into her VW Beetle.

"Gimme a ride?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Mercy nodded, unlocking the doors to her car. Both her and Kurt got in and sat in silence as she pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Kurt said. "About me and Puck."

"No, I understand why you didn't tell us," she nodded, her statement all too true.

"No secrets from here on out right?" Kurt smiled.

"No secrets," Mercy replied, feeling a lump in her chest.

"Good. Now are you going to tell me the truth about what's going on in your love life or do I need to do some investigating?"

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't 'what' me. I had a secret relationship for a year, I know when someone's in love and trying to hide it."

"I'm not hiding anything," she lied, yet again.

"Bullshit. Is it Artie? Are you two engaged or something and you don't want to tell anyone about it? Unless... Are you pregnant? Oh my god you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant!" Mercy shouted. "I just... Kurt if I tell you something, you can't judge me."

"I won't. I swear," Kurt nodded.

"You were right about my love life being more than it seems," she smiled bashfully.

"I knew it!" Kurt called, clapping his hands. "You and Artie always seemed to have good chemistry."

"It isn't Artie," She shook her head. "It's that guy from the club on my birthday. His name is Sam. Sam Evans."

Mercy peeked at her friend, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Sam Evans... As in-"

"Yes," Mercy cut him off. She didn't need to be reminded who Sam's family was. It was always a constant reminder for her every time she looked at him. Every fiber of her being told her to run but that one small voice kept egging her on, convincing her to love this man who shouldn't get her love.

"Oh my god. You're in a bit of a pickle hun," Kurt shrugged.

"What happens if Reggie finds out? Or if Puck? And what happens if-"

"Kurt!" Mercy silenced him. "I know the consequences and I'm scared to death but when I'm with him it's like... I don't care. I love him."

"That love could get you both killed," Kurt stated.

Mercy shook her head. "If our family truly loves us, they'll get over it. Daddy only wants to see me happy. And even though I don't know Dwight, I'm sure he's a reasonable man."

Even as Mercy spoke these words, she knew they wouldn't be true. She heard from nearly everyone how ruthless Dwight could be and she knew her own father. It was wishful thinking to believe that either parents would be okay with her and Sam's relationship. But that was just a chance she was willing to take.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I've had horrible writers block. **

**So let me know what you think of this installment. I had a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter and we're getting close to the end. Maybe about 5 chapters left and then it's over. :(**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie. **

**Please review**

**Keep Calm and dont point out the fact that Ryan Murphy looks like a gremlin**

**XOXO**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**Dont own Glee. Ryan Murphy can handle making that show shit without my help.**

***Warning Character Death Ahead***

* * *

**Ch. 14 The Beginning of The End**

**_Saturday Night_**

"You've been avoiding me."

Mercy looked up into Artie's soft blue eyes, as she was pulled away from her train of thought. She had been staring at a large black SUV driving, down the road past them, laughing at the license plate that read PSY-WGN.

"What?" she said.

"See," Artie smirked, pointing at Mercy. "I haven't talked to you in forever and now we're here, walking down the street towards my hotel and you aren't even really here."

"I'm here," Mercy nodded, glancing over at him. "I was just... thinking."

"About?"

"Us," Mercy said, honestly. She could almost feel her heart breaking at the hopeful look in Artie's eyes but she knew she had to continue. "I was thinking about how I miss our friendship. When you moved away it was like, a piece of my childhood was ripped away from me. I miss laughing with you. And hanging out with you."

"But you don't want to date me?" Artie finished her sentence for her.

"I-I didn't say that," she said, trying to recover from the awkwardness of the situation. She truly cared for Artie but not the way he wanted her to.

"Hey," he said with a soft smile. "I'm a big boy. I know not every girl I want is going to want me back."

"She's out there Artie," Mercy offered, turning to look at her friend, sadly. She never wanted to hurt Artie, but if she led him on like that, he'd only hurt even more when she finally did turn him down. "But I'm not her."

Artie nodded his head slowly, still walking ahead with Mercy. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. "Are you sure," he laughed softly.

"I'm positive," she said, cracking a smile.

Artie sighed softly before staring at Mercy, watching the slight difference in her. He saw it when he first came back, but he didn't want to believe that someone had beaten him to the punch. "God I hope he treats you right."

Mercy met his eyes, not sure what to say before clearing her throat. "Who?"

"The guy that has you completely and utterly smitten." Mercy could feel her cheeks heat up but she tried to play it off.

And then there it was again. That black SUV. Driving down the same road for the second time. Same car, same vulgar, Kill Bill license plate.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mercy said, once again ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Liar. It's all over your face. This like permanent glow. I hope he treats you right," Artie said again.

Mercy continued with her slow pace before biting her lip nervously. "He does," she whispered, looking up into Artie's soft yet sad eyes. "You'd like him."

"Not as much as you, obviously," he chuckled.

"No, not as much," Mercy smiled brightly.

They paused in the front of the hotel entrance, staring back at one another.

"Well I'll be seeing you kiddo. I've gotta head back to Columbus for a few days. Business stuff."

Mercy nodded. "I heard. Maybe when you get back we can hang out? Maybe even get the gang back together again?"

Artie sent Mercy his signature wide grin and nodded his head. "I'd really like that." He reached over to give her one last hug, hoping it spoke volumes of how he felt and how he'd always feel about her. Mercy hugged Artie back tightly, closing her eyes slightly before pulling away. She opened her mouth to say goodbye, but froze as the SUV pulled up one more, this time slowing down. Something wasn't right. Something was off and she could feel it. Her skin crawled and her mouth went dry.

It was like it all happened in slow motion. The driver lowering his window just a smidge. The small silver flash of a gun poking out, and the several loud bangs being shot at Mercy and Artie's direction causing her to hit the concrete with a loud thud. And then, darkness.

* * *

**_24 hours Earlier: Friday_**

Puck's hand was throbbing violently. Did he care?

No.

He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Everything he ever wanted was at his fingertips and all he had to do was make the last move.

Puck circled his victim menacingly, rubbing at his throbbing knuckles, and wiping away the blood spatters against his hand.

"I don't come in second place," he said, staring down at the bloodied and bruised man as Brody held him up.

Through swollen eyes, Santiago glared at Puck, spitting out the blood that was forming in his mouth. "You still think you're something huh? What? You think cornering me and beating the shit out of me will make you something?"

Puck laughed callously. "Oh, I'm not just going to beat the shit out of you." Puck squatted down so that he was at eye level with the beaten man. "I'm gonna kill you."

Santiago growled angrily, "You're nothing more than a flunky. Reggie calls you when he needs someone to be handled. If he thought you could run this business for one second, he would have put you in charge, But he didn't. You're weak and he should have left you on the street, stealing money for food when you were a kid!"

Puck sent a swift kick to Santiago's side, causing him to fall over, groaning. Brody released Santiago, watching the almost psychotic glint in Puck's eye. He knew he should probably step in to stop his friend from doing something he'd regret later but trying to stop Puck now would be like trying to stop a hurricane from hitting a coastal town. Impossible.

"Who's weak now?" Puck spat.

Silence filled the alley way as Puck paced back and forth. It wasn't until Santiago's maniacal laugh split the quiet, causing both Brody and Puck to stare at him.

"It's still you Noah," Santiago said, adjusting himself.

Puck reached in his gun holster and pulled out his weapon with a silencer attached to it. He pointed it right in the center of Santiago's head, his finger itching to pull the trigger but it wasn't the time yet.

"Do it," Santiago taunted, scooting closer to the gun, feeling the cold metal graze against the skin from his forehead. "Do it, right here and now.." Santiago could feel the hesitation and smiled wildly up at Puck. "You can't can you? See I knew you were a little bitch. Maybe I'll pay your little friend a visit when I get out of here. Kurt, right?"

Puck's eyes went wide. "What the fuck did you just say," he said through clenched teeth.

"You heard me."

"Not only are you not making it out of this alley. Your daughter would never forgive you if you layed a finger on her friend."

"She'd get over it," Santiago shrugged. "I never approved of her lifestyle. Maybe it would teach her a lesson. A sin is a sin and can only be paid for in blood."

"You really are an idiot," Puck laughed, callously. "Saying this isn't helping you."

"Why? Because I know what you really are underneath that mask you try to wear."

"Shut up," Puck growled.

"Or what?" Santiago looked up, through a swollen eye.

"You'll kill me? Fuck you Puckerman. Fuck you for acting all big and bad but when it comes down to it, you're nothing but a bitch in sheep's clothing who is afraid to tell the world that you like dick. So let's see how bad you are Noah. Do it. Shoot me. Do it."

Puck clenched his jaw before bending down and looking into Santiago's cold, dark eyes. He wanted to see it. That moment right as the life drained from his body and his soul went dark. And Puck wanted to be the reason for it.

"Do it already Puckerman, if you're man enough! Shoot me! Shoot m-" Santiago didn't get the chance to finish his statement as the bullet went clear through his skull. It was a soft pop, the sound of blood hitting concrete vibrating louder in Puck's head than anything else.

Brody stared between Puck and Santiago's dead body.

"Clean this up," Puck ordered, before turning his back on the scene he'd had a hand in creating.

* * *

The bar was oddly crowded at this time, Sue thought, drinking her scotch in her regular booth.

"Want another?" The bartender offered.

"You know it," Sue nodded, downing the last bit of her drink, before grabbing the second one set in front of her. She knew drinking while on the clock was stupid and a rookie mistake but it had been a long day. It was the fifth anniversary of her sister's death and right now, she wasn't in the mood to solve any one else's murder until she found out what happened to Jean.

The burn of the alcohol satisfied her. It was numbing her not only physically but emotionally. She didn't want to feel anymore because feeling and breathing was just too painful.

"Another," she grunted to the bartender.

David ran into the bar, in a panic. He'd gotten the call a few minutes ago and knew that if he didn't tell Sue, she'd never forgive him. He looked around the bar before spotting Sue's tuff of blonde hair.

"Sue!" he shouted, making his way over to her.

She groaned loudly and dramatically, taking a swig of her drink. "No Martinez. Not now."

"But you're gonna want to hear this," David said, standing beside her.

"Unless you're about to tell me they found out why Evans and Jones murdered my sister, I. Don't. Give. A Fuck," she said slowly.

"It involves Evans and Jones. Twenty minutes ago, Jones' right hand, Santiago Lopez was found murdered, execution style in an alley about a block and a half from here."

Sue froze, mid sip before slamming her drink down, along with a twenty dollar bill. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Your phone was off," David defended.

Sue stood up form her stool shakily, instantly regretting that last drink. "Fuck. Let's go."

* * *

Alma threw herself onto the ground violently, tears falling down her face like a waterfall. Her husband was dead. Killed and dumped like trash in an alley way.

"Who would do this?!" she begged to no one in particular.

Reggie knelt beside her, pulling the inconsolable woman into his arms and rocking her gently back and forth. "I don't know. We're gonna find out. And they're gonna pay. Do you hear me. They're gonna pay."

"Evans," Puck groaned behind them. "It was Evans. I'm telling you Reggie, no one had beef with Santiago. This is Evans doing."

"Not now," Reggie warned, signaling for the men to leave the room. Puck nodded his head and led Brody, as well as the rest of the workers out into the foyer of the Lopez household. Some of them sat down on the couches, unsure of how to handle the news that their friend, their family, was dead.

The front door to the house flew open, all of the men stiffening until they noticed it was Santana, laughing with Brittany. She froze, furrowing her eyebrows at the workers in her home.

"Uh, what the hell are you guys doing in my living room?" No one answered her. Brittany shot her a worried look. She knew a little about what her girlfriend's family was involved in but she had no idea how large of a scale.

"Yo!" Santana shouted, growing upset. "Someone answer me. What are you guys doing in here looking like someone..." she paused, realization hitting her angrily. "Died."

Santana noticed the somber looks on everyone's faces.

"No," she whispered. "No. Mami! Papi!" She ran up the stairs, bursting through her parents bedroom door to find her mother on the ground, and Reggie holding her tightly.

"Santana," he said softly, looking down at the ground. This was the hardest part about his job. The family finding out that their loved one was dead.

"No..." Santana said again. '"No! Mami, NO! Please, no! Where's Dad? Mom?! Where is my father."

Reggie stood up from a silently sobbing Alma and took grip of Santana's shoulders and looked into her red, dark brown eyes. "Tana... I'm so sorry."

"No!" Santana wailed, collapsing into Reggie's arms. The floodgates opened and the tears fell in a way none had ever before. "Please no! No, no, no!"

"Shh," Reggie said, rubbing her head softly. He looked up at Brittany, who was now standing in the doorway and urged her to take Santana. Brittany nodded and reached for Santana. She clung to Brittany as if her life depended on it. Like if she let go, the bottom of her world would come crashing down. But it already had.

No matter how hurt and angry Reggie was, he couldn't get emotional. His best friend was dead, yes, but there was business he had to attend to.

Reggie made his way down the stairs, and looked into each of his loyal worker's eyes. He took a sharp breath in before speaking.

"This is what it's come to?" he asked. "A man, who was one of the best men I've ever known, is dead. A bullet in his head like some fucking animal. I want this dealt with. I want this to be handled and I want you to find who did this and put a bullet in his skull. Do you all hear me?"

"It was Evans," Puck spoke up. "Look, I didn't wanna tell you this Reggie but... I heard a whisper on the street that Evans wanted Santiago on his side so that he'd have his connection and the Irish. He wanted to take control of the west side. Santiago said no, and well, here he is."

Reggie's nostrils flared as he clenched his fist. "This is war. Spread the word that Reggie Jones wants a bullet in Dwight Evans' skull!"

* * *

**_Saturday Morning_**

Dwight wasn't the best father in the world. But he tried his hardest to spend some type of time with his children. Especially the teenage ones. Stacey was going on and on about so boy at school when Finn entered the impeccably decorated house without knocking. Dwight had a rule. Knock or die.

"We need to talk," Finn said.

"What the fuck is the rule Finn," he spat.

"We need to talk," Finn spoke again, his voice strained.

Dwight stood up from his place on the couch and glanced down at his daughter. "I'll be right back so you can finish telling me about this uh, Jack guy."

"It's Jake," Stacey corrected, pulling her phone out.

Once in the office, Dwight slammed the door behind him and shot daggers at Finn. "This better be good. Interrupting my time with the kids could get you killed."

"I wouldn't worry about you killing me when there's a hit out on you."

Dwight chuckled softly. "When is there not a hit out on me."

"It's Jones."

That made Dwight freeze, He looked at Finn, not sure if he was pulling his leg or not. "When?"

"Yesterday. Someone's telling Jones that you're the one who had Santiago dealt with."

Dwight rubbed at his chin slowly. "I wish it was me. So what? Is this a revenge kill or something?"

"Or something," Finn said. "He also found out about you creeping in on his west side territory. I hear he has a few mercenaries involved too."

Fear would be the first emotion from a normal man. They'd fear for their lives and their family's lives but Dwight wasn't a normal man. He was an ego maniac who wasn't too keen on people threatening him.

"Jones has a daughter right?"

"Uh, I think," Finn shrugged.

"Pay her a visit for me," he said, clenching his jaw. "If it's a war Jones wants, it's a war he'll get."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So what did you think about this chapter? I know, it's sort of left on a cliffy but that's my thing :) **

**There's only about 3 or 4 chapters left and a lot more deaths, at least like 5 more characters. Just remember I love you all!**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I wish I was one of those writers who PMed everyone who reviewed but I'm not. Just know I love you all. **


	15. Jump The Gun

**Dont own Glee. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I realize that writing these Glee stories, I have no inspiration because the show completely and utterly smashed Samcedes for me and dumbed down Sam so much it hurts. But I wont give up on my stories. I promise. **

**[P.S. Did anyone catch the finale? I didnt (obvs) but there's a video of the Bram break up floating around and I laughed harder than I should have]**

**Anyways, on with the show. **

* * *

**CH. 15 Jump The Gun**

Sam walked into the large house and felt like a stranger. The furniture was different, the feel was different. It was like his home had gone through a full 180 without him actually realizing it. Sam jogged up the stairs, and paused at Dwight's office door. He took a few quick, breaths as motivation and knocked softly against the cherry wood.

"Come in," Dwight called from the other side of the door. Sam gently pushed it open, greeting his father with a smile.

"Hey Pop," he greeted.

"Sam," Dwight nodded towards his eldest son, not even slowing down from what he was doing. Dwight stared down at the paper he was reading and furrowed his thick, pale eyebrows.

"You seem bored," Sam said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Dwight glanced up to him and smirked. "Yeah, well there's a war going on Sammy. I don't have time to just relax."

Sam approached his father's desk and took a seat in a nearby chair, resting his feet on the edge of the desk.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Dwight glared at Sam before slapping his feet away. "Jones. He put a hit out on me. The man has it in his head I killed his No. 2."

"Did you?"

Dwight chuckled softly before shaking his head. "If I could get to Santiago, then I would have been able to get to Reggie and finish this once and for all."

Sam stood up slowly and shoved his hands in his front pockets before licking his lips nervously. "Look Dad... About Jones. I-"

A soft ring-tone cut Sam off as Dwight put a hand up to pause him so that he could answer it.

"Hello?" Dwight muttered into the cell. "Mhm... Well is she alive?... Well find out!"

Sam watched as his father tossed the phone onto the other side of the room and grit his teeth angrily.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Finn," Dwight sighed. "I tell him to go out and handle one thing and he doesn't even know if it's complete. I swear if it weren't for the fact that he was my godson, he'd be out of here."

"What did he have to handle?"

Dwight shrugged. "Nothing big. Just sending a message Jones' way."

"What? Take some of his cargo?" Sam shrugged, nonchalantly.

"No. The man put a hit out on me. He threatened my life so I had to take something away from him before he even attempted to take something from me." Dwight took a bite of the apple resting on his desk before smirking at Sam. "His daughter."

The smile on Sam's face instantly fell as a sick feeling came over him. "H-his daughter?"

"Yeah. Finn already dealt with her he just needs to confirm it. Oh, what did you want to talk to me about Jones?"

Sam shook his head slowly, feeling his stomach flip. "Nothing. Nevermind."

He tried his hardest to leave in a normal fashion but he knew his father could see that he was flustered. Sam pulled out his phone as soon as he got out of the office, dialing Mercy's number, and prayed that she'd pick up. It rang and rang for what felt like forever as he silently begged for her to answer.

"_Hi. You've reached Mercy. Leave a message_."

"Shit!" Sam grumbled, getting into his car and speeding down the road.

* * *

The first thing Mercy could remember feeling was white, hot pain. She opened her eyes, the sun shining bright over her head. She groaned, trying to rise from her spot, feeling her body react in the only way it knew how.

"Ahh," she cried out, adjusting herself so that her head could move gently.

"don't move," a soft voice said near her. "I think you might have hit your head."

Mercy looked over at a pale-faced Artie as he smirked at her. She clenched her eyes closed, and attempted to sit up.

"My head," she complained, rubbing at her forehead.

"Yeah, sorry... My fault. I pushed you down."

"Thanks," she said softly. "You okay?"

"I've been better," he groaned, rolling over onto his back. He opened his mouth to make a witty comment but froze when he noticed a small pool of blood, dripping from his side. "Well that's not good."

"Artie!" Mercy shouted, crawling over to him and hovering her hands over his wound.

"Is it weird that I can't feel anything?"

"It's gonna be okay Artie," she assured him, cradling his head in her lap as she sat up straight. She ran a hand through his now sweat covered dark hair. "You're gonna be okay."

Artie scoffed. "I better be. Can you imagine the chicks I'd get when they take the bullet out? Major cool points..." he drifted off.

"Artie?" Mercy called, shaking him gently as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. "Artie!"

Mercy rubbed a hand against his cold cheek, trying to wake him up. "Artie, you can't go to sleep, okay." She could hear the sirens getting closer and closer as the tears began to fall. "You hear that? You're gonna be okay. Artie, please, wake up!"

She held him close, touching their foreheads together as she cradled him into her arms.

"Please," she begged to herself and anyone who could listen. "Please..."

* * *

Reggie ran through the halls of the hospital. He could hear his heart pounding through his ears and knew he wasn't thinking straight. It was like losing his wife all over again. The panic. The fear. The pain. All rolled into one.

Reggie breathed out heavily as he saw his daughter, sitting in a seat in the waiting room with a small bandage over her head.

"Mercy!" he shouted, practically running to her, and pulling her into his arms.

"Dad I'm fine," Mercy said as her father patted at her head. She scooted away from him in her seat and rubbed at her still throbbing head.

"I swear to god. I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Reggie shouted.

"Daddy," Mercy said softly. "I'm fine. Okay. The doctors said I just hit my head a bit. Artie saved my life"

Tears began to form in her eyes as she mentioned Artie's name.

"Artie?" he said.

"Yeah," Mercy whispered, wiping at her wet face. "The doctors wouldn't tell me a lot because we aren't family but he lost a lot of blood. They said where the bullet hit..." she couldn't continue. "What if he-"

"No," Reggie shook his head. "don't do that baby girl. don't do that to yourself. Arthur Abrams is the strongest kid I know. don't do that."

Mercy nodded her head slowly in an attempted to push the tears back. "What are you gonna do about to Dwight?"

"I'll deal with him. For the time being, you need to be home, resting."

"No," Mercy shook her head. "I can't leave. Artie's mother isn't here yet."

"I'll wait for her. You need to go home. Brody will take you."  
"I can drive myself," she said defiantly.

"No you can't," Reggie spoke in a harsh tone. "It's late and you just hit your head. Brody will drive you. He might stay there for a while too."

Mercy would be lying if she said she wasn't tired. From the police questioning her about the shooting, to worrying about Artie, she was exhausted.

"Daddy no," she shook her head. "He can drive me home but I don't need protection."

"Dwight tried to kill you," Reggie said through clenched teeth.

"More reason for me to keep going. Look, Brody can take me home but after that, he leaves."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You're so much like your mother. Never wanted protection either. Fine. Brody leaves after. But only after." He waved over to the man, standing silently in the corner. "Get some rest."

"I will Daddy," Mercy smiled, standing up. "But you have to let me know as soon as Artie is out of surgery. Okay?"

"Okay."

Mercy glanced at Brody before walking past him, heading towards the exit of the hospital. Reggie stood up and grabbed Brody's arm, just as he was about to follow Mercy.

"You don't leave, you hear me? You stay outside of that house and you watch my daughter. If anything happens to her. You pay."

Brody nodded slowly, before joining Mercy outside.

* * *

Mercy wasn't stupid. She knew Brody was still outside. She knew it the minute she got into her condo that he wasn't going to leave. He'd act like it but she knew her father. He'd have someone on her 24/7 until Dwight was dead.

Mercy tossed herself onto the couch, grateful that the doctors had given her some pain meds to keep the throbbing in her head at bay. Chewy waddled over to her, licking the tip of her fingers that dangled over the edge of the sofa.

"I missed you too buddy," she smiled softly, patting his furry white head.

Just as Mercy started to drift off into an inevitable sleep, a soft knock at her door, awoke her. Slowly she rolled off the couch and made her way to the door, fully expecting it to be Brody, letting her know he could see through her drapes or something.

"Brody, go awa-"

But it wasn't Brody. She looked into the ghostly face and felt her heart-break.

"Sam?"

He didn't respond, he just stared at her, as if this was a dream. His soft green eyes were puffy and red, as if he'd been holding back tears. His body shook enough that Mercy could notice it as she let him in and shut the door behind them.

"Sam?" she said again.

He finally took a breath, for what felt like the first time, as one single tear left his eye. He slumped down to his knees, not sure if it was out of joy or if his knees finally just gave out on him.

Mercy cupped Sam's face, wiping away at the tears that were brimming the edges of his eyes.

"Sam... Say something. You're scaring me," she begged looking into his shocked, fearful face.

"I... I thought..." was all he could get out at first. "M-my father.."

Mercy shook her head quickly, pulling Sam closer to her.

"No," she said. "No I'm fine. I'm okay."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her stomach and sobbing into her soft blue top. Normally he would have felt embarrassed, crying like this but this wasn't any normal situation. For hours, he'd thought the one girl he'd loved was dead. He finally understood how people just lost it.

"Shh," Mercy said, trying to silence him, while running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Her own tears fell down her face as the severity of what had happened today finally hit her with one last violent wave. "I'm okay. I'm alright."

Sam finally looked up at her, his mouth still agape. He shook his head slowly. "I.. If you'd have-"

Mercy cut him off by kneeling down in front of him, and holding the sides of his face. "Shh. I'm okay. Look at me. Look at me. Sam I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm _alive_." She kissed down his face, before pecking his lips gently. Sam reached over and caressed her face, not truly believing she was real, just yet.

"I can't let him hurt you," Sam nodded. "I can't... I wont."

"He can't hurt me," Mercy spoke.

"He could if he wanted to. I wont let him. I'll kill him first."

"Sam... He-"

"I don't care," he said, clearly, staring into her scared brown eyes. He kissed her quickly. "I don't care. I love _you_. I'll kill him before I let him hurt you."

Sam kissed her harder this time, not wanting to ever pull away.

* * *

Brody knew that car. That same shiny black Mustang. He'd wanted one just like it until Sam Evans bought one. But the question was, what was Evans doing at Mercy's house? Brody reached for his gun in his glove compartment and headed towards the condo, cautiously. He knew Reggie was serious. If anything happened to Mercy, Brody might as well kill himself.

Brody peeked through the front window, and his eyes went wide. He'd expected to see anything. Mercy dead with Sam standing over her. Sam dead. Anything crazy that needed him to come in there and shoot Evans. But what he wasn't expecting was to see them both, holding each other as if they were close.

Brody pulled out his phone immediately and dialed Puck's number.

"What!" Puck answered angrily.

"Man... You aren't gonna believe this."

* * *

**A/N: So! What have we learned from this chapter? Dwight is crazy (already knew that), Artie may or may not make it through the night, Samcedes is adorbs and Brody has a big ass mouth. **

**5 more chapters or so and then FIN. I'm getting sad and happy at the same time because I know what's ahead for these characters. **

**Stay tuned :) **

**Please review guys! It means a lot to know what you're thinking about this chapter. And the story general. **

**XOXO**

**Keep Calm and Fuck Season 4, 5, and 6 of Glee. We all know it's going to be shit anyways. **


	16. And So It Shall Be

**Dont own Glee. Own this story though oohhh yeahhhh (koolaid man voice)**

**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD (it hurts to see this right? Yeah... ) **

* * *

**Ch. 16 And So It Shall Be**

"Are you okay?" Sam wondered, handing Mercy a glass of water early the next morning. "How're you feeling?" .

"I'm fine," she nodding, taking the water from him and sipping on it. She made a disgusted face before placing the glass on the nightstand. "Ugh, this isn't vodka."

Sam resisted the urge to laugh. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a bit of an edge. "Why does everyone keep babying me? You, my Dad calling every 20 minutes. I'm shocked Puck isn't over here feeding me chewable vitamins."

Sam shrugged, running a hand over his forehead and sighing. "The men in your life care about you. Can you blame us?"

"No," she breathed out. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Artie. And what Daddy's going to do about Dwight." She looked up into his pale green eyes and spoke softly. "He's gonna kill him."

"I know," he muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes."

Mercy rolled over onto her stomach, staring at Sam incredulously. "And you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"This isn't my battle," he said looking back at her.

"He's your father," she reasoned. "I'm not saying I want you to fight with him in attempting to kill my family but you can't honestly just want to sit here."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Sam-"

"No..." sliding down so that they were at the same eye level. "Look Mercy, your father isn't like my father. My father is cold. He has been and always will be. He's cold to his wife and his children and when he does talk to any of us, work comes first. So yes, I'm angry that he could be dead in a few hours but I'm not going to pretend like he doesn't deserve it. He tried to kill you."

"Neither of our fathers are perfect Sam. They're involved in organized crime but that doesn't make them any less of the men who raised us."

Sam ran a hand through his messy mop of hair and sighed. "Baby, not now okay. I don't want to think about either of our fathers because the shit that they have going on, almost got you killed."

"But Sam-"

"Mercy," he groaned, giving her a pleading look.

"I'm just trying to-"

"Mercedes!" he raised his voice a bit.

She kept her mouth shut, holding onto the pillow and sighing. Sam knew she needed to talk about this and that she wanted to know how he truly felt about this 'war' but he couldn't talk about that right now. This was already doing too much to him as it was.

"You know I love you right?" he said, leaning over to kiss her exposed shoulder. "But no matter what you say, you're my priority. My father is no where close to you on that list."

"And what about Stacey and Stevie?"

Sam couldn't help the pang of guilt he felt, hearing his younger siblings' names. "I love them to death. And I'll try my hardest to get them out of that house. But it isn't as easy as it seems. I've managed to protect them from most things. Stacey still thinks our father does imports and exports. But Stevie, he knows what's going on and I don't want him around that. He Doesn't deserve the childhood I had, seeing drugs and prostitutes all the time. It does something to you."

Mercy reached up and ran a hand across his cheek, soothingly. He kissed her hand before shaking his head. "Can we not think about this right now? It's too much."

"Okay," she whispered, rolling onto her back. She clasped her hands over her chest and stared up at the ceiling. She wished with everything that her last name wasn't Jones and his wasn't Evans. She clenched her eyes closed begging whoever was up there, listening, to give her a hand, make it a bit easier on them. They'd been through enough as it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, staring at her.

"How I wish everything was different. Different city. Different names. We wouldn't have to hide," she said, sadly.

"I couldn't hide how I feel about you if I tried," he confessed, leaning over to kiss her lips.

Mercy kissed him back before pulling away and frowning. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that if we told them about us, that they'd maybe stop fighting? For our sake?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes," she nodded. She needed to know. She needed some type of hope that this wouldn't be her life forever.

"Nothing is going to make them stop fighting until one of them is dead and the other is running Carrington."

Mercy had to look away to hide the tears threatening to form in her eyes. This was nothing but sad. A sad existence. Their fathers trying so hard to rule that they couldn't even see that they were losing their children.

"Hey," Sam said, turning her face back to him. "None of that matters. What matters is here and now. We're together and they can't stop us Right?"

Mercy nodded, wiping away a few unshed tears. "Right."

* * *

Puck paced back and forth. It was becoming his thing, pacing. It was how he formed a plan. But right now, he couldn't think, he was just angry. Beyond angry, he was boiling, ready to blow at any moment as Brody's words ran back in his head. He didn't believe him at first, didn't want to, but slowly as he pieced things together, he felt his stomach flip. The night of the ball, when he saw them dancing and how intense it was. Had it started then? He should have nipped it in the bud because he idea of Evans' hands on Mercy in any other way then to bow down, repulsed him.

"Are you fucking sure?!" he asked Brody for the hundredth time.

"Positive," he nodded, again. "Saw them with my own eyes. Together."

"Fuck!" Puck shouted, kicking over a chair. He ran a hand over his freshly shaven head and breathed out, calculating his next move.

"What're you gonna do?" Brody questioned. "Are you gonna tell Reggie?"

"No," he shook his head. "That would just ruin everything. I'm gonna handle this myself."

"Puck, man, maybe this is getting out of control. I mean you killed Santiago maybe we need to take a break and think. If you do what I think you're thinking about doing, you're more than just starting a war. You're inviting the apocalypse to come in your home."

"I know," he said, a crazy glint in his eye. "But I can't let this go unpunished. Evans has been a thorn in our side since the beginning."

"You aren't even a Jones, how would you know?" Brody said under his breath, not realizing that Puck could hear him.

Puck snapped, pining Brody against the wall and squeezing at his neck. "I _am_ a Jones. And once Reggie sees what I can do, I'll be in charge. So either you're with me, or you're against me. And trust me, you don't want to be against me. Ask Santiago how that feels."

He pushed away from Brody and allowed him to catch his breath.

"Jesus Puck!" Brody coughed. His best friend was slowly losing it, becoming obsessed with power. "I'm with you man, I am. I'm just saying be smart about this."

"You aren't here for your brains Brody. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, and what exactly is that? Huh?"

"I'm gonna kill Sam Evans."

* * *

"Holy shit, the dead has arisen," Quinn said, poking Sam's side several times. "Where the hell have you been little cousin?"

"Around," Sam smirked. He'd reluctantly left Mercy at her home when Quinn called. He initially was going to blow her off, like he'd been doing for the past few weeks but Mercy urged him to go, and that she would be fine. He still kept his phone on and checked in to see if he'd missed a call from her.

"Around? The hell type of answer is that? Come on! I call, no answer or I get some lame excuse. I miss you Sam."

"I know," he sighed, pulling Quinn into a hug. "I missed you too. Look, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my plate with Mercy and drama with the fathers."

"You two haven't run off into the sunset yet?" she laughed, pulling away. "I heard about what happened. How is she doing?"

"She's good," he smiled. "Cranky and stubborn but that's not new. How are you doing?"

"Good. Same old, same old. Trying to act like I don't belong to a crime family but writing a check with the last name Fabray-Evans fucks that all up. If mom had just married Dad, I would have been a Fabray and not have to worry about the stigma of carrying your name."

Sam scoffed. "You can have it. I don't want it. It's caused my nothing but trouble this year."

They walked into the plaza of downtown Carrington, chatting more. No matter how worried Sam was about Mercy, he really did miss his cousin. They stopped a bit to grab some fresh pretzels from a vendor and walked slowly around the large fountain in the center of the city. Sam froze when he saw Puck, along with two of his friends, Brody included, turn their way.

"Shit," he muttered to Quinn. "Dont look up but Puck's right in front of us."

She groaned. "What does this prick want from us now?" She refused to back down and kept walking ahead, ignoring the warning coming from Sam. He didnt want a fight. He couldn't afford one. Because getting hurt, or hurting Puck would cause Mercy pain, and he didnt want that.

"Quinn!" he whisper yelled, trying to pull her back but it was too late.

"Hey Puck," she smirked. She nodded to the other men beside him. "Puck's henchmen."

"Fuck you bitch, I aint no henchmen," the taller one said.

"You obviously aren't a grammar scholar either, hm?" she raised an eyebrow. Sam followed behind her as they attempted to pass them. He could feel Puck's eyes, burning holes through his skull. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"If you'll excuse us gentlemen-"

"Actually," Puck finally spoke. "I need to talk with Sam."

Quinn looked between the two men, sensing the tension and shook her head. "No can do Puckaroo. We have plans." She tried to move ahead but Brody stepped in front of her.

"Postpone them," Puck said, still staring at Sam.

"Look man, you don't want to start any drama in the plaza. We're just trying to go on our way, and you're trying to go yours. No harm, no foul," Sam explained.

"But what if I do? Huh? What if I want drama?"

Sam could see the dark look in Puck's eye and felt a shiver go down his spine. This wasn't going to end well. For any of them.

"Who gives a fuck what you want?" Quinn interrupted. "Just move out of our way, damn."

"Hey Sam, shut your bitch up before I do it for you," Puck hissed.

"Bitch?" Quinn muttered incredulously. Her face grew red as she nodded her head. "Bitch? Yeah I'll show you bitch." She lashed out towards Puck, but Sam pulled her back, just before she reached him.

Puck smirked at Quinn's attempt, shaking his head. "Look at you... Trying to be all badass and take me on. How cute."

"What the hell do you want Puck?" Sam asked, growing angrier by the second. He still had a tight grip on Quinn and wasn't going to let her go until they were clear of these three.

Puck circled Sam and Quinn, like a predator about to devour his prey. "I don't like people touching my things," he said. "And that includes family."

Sam gulped, wondering what he was getting at.

"Nobody touched anything," Quinn said.

"Except for Sammy boy here. Out of all the women in Carrington, you chose the one that was off-limits."

Realization hit Sam and he smiled tightly. "This is about Mercy."

"You don't call her that!" Puck growled. "You've attempted to take everything from us, and now you're trying to brainwash my sister!"

"No," Sam said. "You think I give a shit about what's happening between Reggie and Dwight? I don't care. All I care about it her!"

"Shut up!" Puck shouted, pulling his gun out from the holster inside his jacket. "You don't know anything about her!"

Sam tensed for a split second, feeling Quinn grip his arm tighter. He heard screams from the crowd and saw people grab their children and run to safer areas.

"Pointing that gun at me wont do anything Puck," Sam said. "Shooting me wont either."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. But who said I was going to shoot you?"

Before anyone could react, Puck fired the gun. Sam felt the bullet whiz past him before it hit Quinn in the stomach. She gasped, hitting the ground in with a loud thud. Everything slowed down as Sam knelt next to his bleeding cousin, holding her head. He didn't even care if Puck was there anymore.

"Quinn!" he shouted, holding on to her. She struggled to breath, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm... Fine. It's just... a scratch." A tear fell down Sam's cheeks as he held his hand. They both knew it wasn't just a scratch as he stroked the side of her face. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Promise me you'll get out of Carrington. Both of you."

"I promise," he said too quickly.

"No! Swear it. Swear you'll get out. This place will just kill you."

"I swear," he agreed. He looked up as the flashing lights from police cars approached and glanced back down at Quinn.

"Go," she demanded. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Go! They'll take me to the hospital, I'll be okay."

Sam stood up a bit, seeing his shirt and hands covered in Quinn's blood.

"Go!" she ordered, once more.

He reluctantly stood up, tears still streaming down his face, and ran away from the plaza as fast as he could. He ran and ran until his heart-felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He paused behind a building he felt was far enough and tried to catch his breath but failed. Sam felt like the world was caving in around him and he couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he could do was collapse into a crying heap against the brick wall, wishing with everything he had, that his cousin would make it.

* * *

Mercy turned on the television, patting the spot next to her for Chewy to hop up.

"Let's see what's on." She changed the channels quickly, skipping over the Carrington New Network but going back when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

_"Today, at approximately 3:30 pm, the victim was supposedly shot, and killed at Carrington Plaza. Detectives tell me they've identified the victim as 24 year old, Lucy Quinn Fabray Evans. The police are still looking for witnesses but no one seems to have seen anything..._" The reporter trailed off as Mercy froze.

"Oh my god," she whispered one last time to herself, still in a state of shock.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Update yaaay. I hope you liked the chapter. I kinda wanted to show the direction Puck is going and how he's like sinking into being drunk with power and we all know how people drunk with power end up... But yeah, sorry Quinn's dead. It needed to happen. For any of you familiar with Romeo and Juliet you can tell where this is leading next. I've gotten a lot and I mean A LOT of reviews asking me not to have Mercedes and Sam kill themselves. I can't promise, I'm still working it out in my head. Although, I've had the end written even before I wrote chapter one but it's been revised quite a few times. So... will there be more deaths? Yes. Will Samcedes kill themselves? Not likely but you never know. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**XOXO! **

**Keep Calm and SUMMERRRRR!**


	17. A Plague

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee or it's characters**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD, (and it gets kinda dark too) **

* * *

**Ch. 17 A Plague**

Sam's hands shook violently as he washed them under the cold water of his sink. He scrubbed like a mad man, until he felt as if his skin would peel off with one more touch. But he had to get the blood off. He watched the murky water quickly wash down the drain before turning the knob off. He looked at his image in the mirror and didn't recognize the man staring back at him. This man was tired and looked as if he'd been in a fight to the death. Sam scoffed, at his own thoughts, realizing the irony. His perfectly coiffed blonde hair was now disheveled and drenched in sweat. His hand shook as he swiped it over his face and head, gulping. Sam turned quickly, hearing the loud bang on his front door and the warning that the police were there for him. He had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He would hone up to thing what he didn't want to do but had done anyways.

**A few hours earlier**

_Tears fogged Sam's eyes, as he shakily walked through the alley way. Quinn was dead and Puck had killed her. The more he thought about it, the more pain and anger tore through him like a scorching cut to his soul. He reached out to the side of the building, balancing himself, as he looked up, looking into the eyes of the man who'd taken Quinn's life. Puck scurried across the street, ducking in the alley way, hoping no one had seen him. He knew Reggie would be pisses about him killing an Evans but he didn't care. It was all apart of his master plan. His plan to run both sides of Carrington and to knock Dwight Evans off his pearly throne._

_"Puck!"_

_He turned around, taking in Sam's intimidating demeanor. Puck chuckled maniacally, licking his lips as he looked into Sam's angry eyes._

_"Come to finish something Evans?"_

_"She didn't need to die," Sam replied, harshly._

_"All of you Evans need to die. Every last one. And when your blood runs down the streets of Carrington, I'm going to dance through it like it's a rainstorm, laughing at how fucking stupid you all."_

_"Shut up," Sam growled._

_"You know I should have killed you when I had the chance. When I first saw you with Mercy at the ball all those months ago."_

_"It didn't have to be like this you know."_

_Puck scoffed, not answering Sam._

_"Fine, you want me dead so bad, prove it," Sam said, holding his arms open._

_Puck took a step forward, an evil smirk on his face. "Not a smart move Sammy boy." He pulled out his gun from his waistband and pointed it right at Sam's head. He pulled the trigger, only for his smile to fall when nothing happened. Of all days for him to run out of bullets._

_Sam didn't waste any time, tackling Puck to the ground, and knocking the gun from his hand. Puck felt the wind knock out of him, as Sam delivered swift, powerful blows to his side. He pushed him off of him, and got up quickly, kicking Sam in the stomach. Sam groaned, rolling over to the wall. He stood up as Puck ran towards him and ducked, barely missing his fist. Puck shook his hand quickly as it connected with the brick wall and turned back to Sam, only to be knocked into the trash cans. Before Puck could open his eyes, Sam was on him punching him in the face as many times as he could. With a loud growl, Puck pushed Sam off him, reaching to grab the large tin trash can and smashing it down on Sam's back. Sam hit the ground with a thud, trying to catch his breath. Puck looked down at him and wiped at his bleeding nose and mouth, smiling at the blood._

_"It's a shame you know," He started, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Dwight's going to lose a niece and a son on the same day." He circled Sam, picking up a piece of shattered glass from the ground._

_Sam wanted to get up, he knew if he didn't, he was dead. But as soon as he moved to rise, Puck was right there, knocking him down._

_"Stay down!" Puck hissed, bending over to get on Sam's level. "I've been waiting for this day for so long."_

_"You're crazy," Sam said, rolling onto his side._

_Puck shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I just don't like it when people get in the way of what's mine."_

_He moved to stab Sam until he was kicked down, the glass falling from his hand. Sam stood up, taking the glass with him. This was his chance. He could run. He could go, call the cops and Puck would be arrested for Quinn's death. But he didn't want Puck arrested. He wanted him dead. Sam looked into Puck's cold, dark eyes and didn't move as he ran towards him with a loud scream. Puck's sneer quickly turned into a shocked look as he looked at the space between him and Sam. The glass was now lodged deep within his side, his blood dripping from it._

_He smirked, looking up as Sam pulled the glass out, only to shove it into Pucks stomach again. He winced, feeling his grip on reality, loosen. He wanted to speak, say something smart, or to piss Sam off enough but nothing came out as the pain overtook his body._

_Sam had officially lost it, all the anger and pain from Quinn's death, still fresh in his mind as he mercilessly stabbed Puck until he fell to the ground, his white shirt now blood stained. Sam dropped the glass and backed away, staring down at his hands. What had he done?_

_"I didn't want to kill you," he muttered._

_"You did," Puck gurgled. "You may not think you didn't want to but you did." And with a grin on his lips, he closed his eyes and breathed out, one last time._

Sam pulled out of his thoughts and turned to the door, opening it with a solemn look on his face. He heard his phone ring but ignored it, glancing up. The two police officers, partially shocked that he'd opened the door, entered, pushing him out into the light.

"Sam Evans, you're under arrest for the murder of Noah Puckerman. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand what I have just told you?"

Sam nodded, following the cops into the squad car and looking out the window as the shut the door. Right now, all he could think about was one person and what they'd think of him when they found out.

* * *

Mercy paced back and forth, dialing Sam's number for what felt like the hundredth time of the day. Ever since she'd seen on the news that Quinn was dead, she'd been trying to call him but no answer. She nibbled on her lip, glancing down at Chewy who looked as worried as her. She turned around quickly, hearing a loud knock at her door. Silently she prayed it was Sam but gasped when a red-faced Kurt was leaning against her door frame, breathing heavily.

"Kurt?"

"He's dead," he cried, breathing in with a gasp. Mercy pulled him into the house, a bewildered look on her face.

"Who's dead? What happened?"

"Noah..." Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry Mercy."

Mercy felt her heart drop as she stepped away. "No... No. H-he's fine. He can't be."

"I just found out and..." Kurt trailed off, tears falling down his pale cheek. "I loved him so much, and I never got the chance to tell him again."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she spoke. "He knew. I'm sure he did."

Mercy turned to sit on her couch, rubbing her hands against her jeans. How could Puck be dead? It didn't make sense to her.

Kurt shook his head. "Haven't you been watching the news?"

"No," she said. "I cut it off after I'd heard about Sam's cousin."

"That means you don't know," he gulped.

"Know what?"

Kurt didn't answer, instead looked away from her.

"Kurt, know what?" she repeated, insistently.

"Mercy, I'm so sorry. It was Sam," he said softly.

"What was Sam?" she asked. She knew the answer but she didn't want to believe it. There was no way that this was possible. A lump in her throat formed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sam...," Kurt said. "Sam killed Puck."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Kinda left it on a cliffy but I'll try to update again soon. I hope you liked the chapter, I wrote and re-wrote it a million times. I didnt know if I wanted guns or fisticuffs. The latter won out and mind you, I am awful at writing fight scenes. There's probably about 3 more chapters and then the story is finished. But for those of you who wanted Puck dead, you got your wish. But now Sam's in jail. Ugh. so much angst. But I love it. **

**Okay, please review and let me know what you liked and didnt like and let me know how you want Sam and Mercy's story to wrap up. I've seen a few ideas but let me know!**

**XOXO**


End file.
